<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¡Hola bebé! • Kookmin by DeadlyNbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457331">¡Hola bebé! • Kookmin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNbaby/pseuds/DeadlyNbaby'>DeadlyNbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kookmin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Capítulos cortos, Fluff, Jimin niñero, Jimin power bottom, Jungkook Papá soltero, M/M, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, en emision, jungkook top - Freeform, kookmin, multifandom - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, papá soltero, taegi - Freeform, twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNbaby/pseuds/DeadlyNbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Jungkook es un padre soltero en apuros y Park Jimin esa ayuda que tanto necesita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Con sólo dieciséis años Jungkook recibió la noticia de que se convertiría en padre.</p><p>Pero jamás lo llamaría un error.</p><p>Gracias a la ayuda y apoyo de su familia ha sido capaz de salir adelante. Ahora con veintidos años fue momento de partir; gracias a su arduo trabajo y estudios puede dormir bajo su propio techo y pagar todo lo que su hijo pudiese necesitar.</p><p>Pero se le escapaba un pequeño detalle.</p><p>Le falta una niñera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La baba del pelinegro escurrió por la comisura de su boca mientras unos ojos tan curiosos y redondos como los suyos le sonreían con maldad.</p><p>El pequeño Jeongsan de cinco años tomó un crayón y entrecerró los ojos cuando cuidadosamente lo dejó en la boca de su papá.</p><p>Observó con recelo unos segundos y sonrió para sí mismo cuando notó que no había reacción.</p><p>Entonces dejó otro y otro más.</p><p>Tapo su boca con ambas manitas cuando observo su obra más reciente, Jungkook dormía profundamente a la vez que las ojeras marcaban su cara hace ya cinco años.</p><p>El atractivo chiquillo ahora había sido reemplazado por un hombre alto quien no ponía cuidado alguno en su imagen.</p><p>No tenía tiempo para eso.</p><p>El pequeño niño miró con aburrimiento a su padre. Se encogió de hombros y caminó de vuelta a su cuarto para observar las caricaturas.</p><p>Cinco minutos después la alarma sonó marcando las 6:15 a.m. Primero Jungkook dio un salto, luego los crayones parecieron ir más lejos en su garganta y prosiguió sentándose en la cama mientras tosía con violencia. </p><p>Su pecho subió y bajó con dificultad, observo desconcertado los crayones esparcidos en la cama.</p><p>—¡JEONGSAN!</p><p>Desde su habitación el niño rió bajito y escucho como los pasos pesados y rápidos de su padre venían a su búsqueda.</p><p>Jungkook se paró en el marcó de la puerta con la frente arrugada, todo lo que tenía preparado para decir se esfumo en el momento que observo aquellos ojitos parpadeando con inocencia.</p><p>Su corazón golpeó al saber que su hijo buscaba la atención que no podía darle. </p><p>Trabajar y ser padre nunca será fácil.</p><p>¿Pero que comerá si no se somete a las abusivas jornadas de explotación laboral?</p><p>El amor le sobraba pero dudaba que sirviera.</p><p>Suspiró apesadumbrado y caminó hasta su hijo para dejar un cariñoso beso en su frente. El niño cerró los ojos y sonrió a gusto pero se quejó cuando su padre se apresuro por llegar a la ducha.</p><p>Los siguientes cuarenta minutos fueron una carrera.</p><p>Tomar una ducha, vestirse, vestir a Jeongsan y preparar un desayuno, encargarse de que Jeongsan tomara el desayuno, conversar nuevamente por que debía trabajar y no podía quedarse en casa a jugar para después manejar hasta el jardín mientras el pequeño soltaba lagrimitas con pena.</p><p>—Hijo, por favor no llores—. Trato de decir sin llorar él de paso. Mierda, dios sabía que su hijo era su debilidad más grande. El niño sorbió su nariz mientras juntaba los brazos encima de su pecho y se negaba a mirar a su padre.</p><p>—No me gusta aquí—. Dijo de forma ahogada. El labio de Jungkook tembló y negó con la cabeza mientras quitaba su cinturón de seguridad. </p><p>Necesitaba una niñera, Jeongsan era un niño extremadamente tímido y el jardín (lleno de niños valga la redundancia) le generaba mucha ansiedad. El niño constantemente se retiraba antes por sus dolores estomacales y vomitos.</p><p>Y eso afectaba el trabajo y desempeño de Jungkook.</p><p>—Prometo que encontrare una solución—. Aseguró antes de dejar a su hijo con las encargadas.</p><p>Decidió no mirar atrás.</p><p>Su corazón podría romperse incluso más si lo hacía.</p><p>Manejó hasta su trabajo con un nudo en la garganta. A las ocho en punto estando sentado ya en su escritorio mientras tecleaba de forma furiosa.</p><p>—¿Has tomado desayuno bebé?</p><p>El pelinegro suspiró y observó al prometido de su jefe.</p><p>Jin arrugó la frente.</p><p>—Eres un idiota. Luces horrible y no te alimentas bien. No llegaras muy lejos.</p><p>Jungkook golpeo el interior de su mejilla con fuerza y trato de contar hasta diez.</p><p>No lo dice con maldad, no lo dice con maldad. Se repetía una y otra vez.</p><p>Jin negó antes de caminar hasta la oficina principal. Probablemente a desconcentrar al eje central de la empresa.</p><p>—Por tu culpa debo hacer horas extras—. Murmuró con rencor.</p><p>El asiento a su lado se removió mientras alguien comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.</p><p>—¿Has encontrado niñera?</p><p>Jungkook miró la pantalla fijamente mientras tecleaba.</p><p>—¿Crees... que... tengo el puto tiempo?—. Murmuró mientras seguía trabajando.</p><p>Taehyung le miró con pena. Jungkook realmente lucía horrible.</p><p>Ojos cansados, frente arrugada y un mal corte de pelo. El pelinegro raramente almorzaba y saber las condiciones en las que quedaba su hijo colapsaban su mente.</p><p>Jungkook necesitaba un respiro.</p><p>—Puedo ayudarte, buscare lo mejor de lo mejor—. aseguró el mayor mientras encendía su computador. Jungkook lo pensó arduamente por un minuto. Odiaba aceptar ayuda de los demás.</p><p>Pero lo necesitaba.</p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Taehyung soltó un breve "yay" antes de comenzar a buscar una niñera ideal. Ignorando por completo el trabajo.</p><p>¿Qué? Ese tipo de lujos se puede dar el novio del segundo dueño de empresa.</p><p>El mayor dio un salto y sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, todo eso bajo la presencia inalterable de Jungkook, quién seguía trabajando.</p><p>—¿Alo, Jiminie? ¿Bien y tú? Oh, disculpa por no llamar en tanto tiempo, solo necesitaba saber si sigues en él servicio de niñeras. ¡Esto es una emergencia!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook arrastró los pies hasta el departamento mientras cargaba a Jeongsan en su espalda. El pequeño había hecho el escándalo de su vida porque quería un pastel de fresas. Su padre trato de explicarle que no tenía el dinero para comprar uno todos los días después del Jardín pero no. Jeongsan era niño después de todo.</p><p>Bajó al infante de su espalda y lo dejó en el sillón mientras encendía la televisión.</p><p>—Por favor come despacio, no te muevas de ahí mientras tomó una ducha.—Rogó. El niño apenas y asintió al mismo que tiempo veía como algunos tontos animales de dibujo tenían problemas existenciales sobre no poder bajar de un estante.</p><p>Jungkook suspiró de forma temblorosa, era martes y ya quería reventar su cabeza contra el muro más cercano, su labio comenzaba a temblar en cualquier momento que alguien le quitara la mirada de encima y cuestionaba todas sus acciones.</p><p>—¿Soy un buen padre?—. Esa era la más importante.</p><p>Tres minutos con treinta segundos después de haber entrado en la ducha debió salir. No podía pagar tanta agua o gas.</p><p>Con pesadez vistió su cuerpo y soltó todo el aire en sus pulmones al notar que el niño no había decidió quemar la casa.</p><p>No hoy.</p><p>Miró el reloj y sin ayuda alguna debió comenzar a ordenar el departamento, recoger la ropa de todo el lugar y lavarla para notar que no quedaba de su suavizante favorito. Cocinó para él y Jeongsan para después a las once y cuarenta y cinco finalmente ir a la cama.</p><p>Sonrió de forma inevitable, sus ojos brillando como dos estrellas cuando vio la forma en que Jeongsan se había escabullido en su habitación y ahora había un pequeño bulto en las sábanas.</p><p>El pelinegro apagó las luces y observó como la pantalla de su celular comenzaba a llenarse con mensajes.</p><p>Era Taehyung, probablemente quería hablar con alguien sobre lo bien que lo hacía su jefe Min Yoongi.</p><p>Apago el aparato y sonrió cuando el cuerpo de su hijo se aferró al suyo.</p><p>Necesitaba un milagro.</p><p>O una niñera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tae: Jungkookie!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todo esta listoooooo, tienes el mejor compañeroooo del mundoo.<br/>
21:30.</p><p>Bueno, no me ignores.<br/>
21:35.</p><p>Mañana a las 6:30 a.m Jiminie llegará a tu departamento para cuidar a Jeongsan.<br/>
22:00.</p><p>El mejor con los niños sin duda alguna.<br/>
22:01.</p><p>Considerando que eres un feto probablemente se confunda y los termine cuidando a los dos.<br/>
22:01.</p><p>Bien.<br/>
23:00.</p><p>Lo de arriba era broma.<br/>
¿Me estas ignorando? 🥺😪<br/>
¿No adoras este emoji? 🥺<br/>
Te adjunto el contacto de Jimin. 🥺<br/>
Descansa Ratata. 🥺<br/>
🥺🥺🥺🥺<br/>
23:20.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Está novela está disponible en wattpad bajo el nombre de Hey baby!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El menudo castaño se paro frente aquella puerta practicando su mejor sonrisa. Con nervios tomó el celular entre sus manos para chequear la hora y notar que gracias a todo lo que existía había llegado justo a tiempo. Estiró un poco su polera y deseo haber tenido algo para ver su reflejo. La primera impresión era muy importante.</p><p>Dudo entre tocar el timbre o la puerta, no quería despertar a los vecinos. Se dió palabras de ánimo.</p><p>Sus nudillos golpearon de forma suave la madera.</p><p>Y esperó.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7:20 a.m</p><p>Los grandes números relucían en aquel despertador, cambiando de forma lenta y pausada.</p><p>Jungkook se removió un poco cuando un brazo choco sin querer con su cara.</p><p>Los Jeon eran reconocidos por sus cómicas maneras de dormir, sus piernas entrelazadas y brazos desparramados. Jeongsan se acomodó y sin querer su puño golpeo la mandíbula de su padre.</p><p>Desconcertado Jungkook comenzó a abrir los ojos de forma perezosa, sintiendo como si sus párpados estuvieran pegados mientras el cansancio le nublaba la mente. </p><p>—Oh mierda.</p><p>De un saltó salió de la cama, tambaleandose debido al brusco movimiento, de forma atropellada tomó el mismo traje del día anterior y lo puso en su cuerpo. Removió a Jeomgsan quien hoy no tenía intenciones de despertar y le vistió sin combinar los colores, corrió a la cocina y soltó otra maldición al notar que aquella era la última leche de banana y en efecto, lo último en todo el lugar.</p><p>Tomo a Jeongsan en sus brazos y corrió hasta la sala de estar.</p><p>—Mierda, mis llaves...</p><p>—¡P-papá! </p><p>—Jeongsan en serio necesito que me ayudes—. Soltó un poco brusco, demonios. Sus ojos picaban de nuevo. Él no podía hacer todo solo—. Si puedes, tú puedes con todo.</p><p>Su ojo comenzó a palpitar y su garganta formo un nudo al no encontrar las tontas llaves. ¿Acaso podían despedirlo? Definitivamente le descontarían el día.</p><p>El pequeño miró preocupado a su padre, el tenía una misión, ¡encontrar las llaves de papá!</p><p>Con cuidado observó toda la habitación pero rápidamente notó que no había caso. Sus cejitas se levantaron con curiosidad cuando escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta sonando.</p><p>—Papá...</p><p>—Hijo ahora no.</p><p>Ni modo.</p><p>De forma sigilosa caminó hasta la puerta y para el castigo de Jungkook se abrió con facilidad pues había olvidado poner el seguro de niños.</p><p>El pequeño azabache hizo un sonido ahogado mientras su boquita se abría formando una dramática O.</p><p>Ahí en frente suyo un chico muy lindo le miraba un poco avergonzado.</p><p>—Mierda, no puedo con esto. Definitivamente no.—Detrás de el pequeño se escuchaba como si el departamento estuviera siendo destruído. </p><p>Jimin se puso de pie mientras sonreía al niño. ¿Podría saludarle? ¿Y sí al padre le molestaba?</p><p>—Papá...</p><p>—Hijo, no.</p><p>Jeongsan arrugó la frente molesto.</p><p>—¡Papá! Mira—. Jungkook le dió un fugas vistazo antes de seguir dando vuelta el lugar, su cuerpo de congelo cuando notó que el niño había abierto la puerta solo y sin autorización, eso y la persona que esperaba al otro lado.</p><p>De forma protectora Jungkook corrió hasta el niño y lo puso detrás de su espalda, listo para maldecir hasta los ancestros de aquel que tocó su puerta tan temprano en la mañana.</p><p>—H-hola...</p><p>Oh.</p><p>El adulto parpadeó desconcertado, luciendo hermosamente familiar a la mirada del niño. Jimin rió un poquito.</p><p>Jungkook aclaró su garganta.</p><p>—¿Quien eres?</p><p>—S-soy Park Jimin—. Se presentó mientras hacía una reverencia—La niñera de Jeongsan.</p><p>Taehyung.</p><p>Eso era lo único que decía su cerebro una y otra vez.</p><p>El maldito de Taehyung.</p><p>Jimin por su lado comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no había trabajado muchas veces como niñera a pesar de ser extremadamente bueno y cuidadoso. Los estigmas y posiciones sociales hacían que los padres se comportaran recelosos a contratar un chico para cuidar a sus hijos.</p><p>Un chico afeminado como él.</p><p>Oh no. ¿Y-y si no le gustaba su apariencia?</p><p>La carita de Jimin hizo una mueca de angustia, comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras su estómago se revolvía de forma horrible. Taehyung había dicho que Jungkook estaba bien con el siendo gay siempre y cuando fuera bueno con su hijo.</p><p>Jeongsan suspiró frustrado, ¡el cuerpo de su padre no lo dejaba ver que estaba pasando!</p><p>—Pasa.</p><p>—¿Que?</p><p>Jungkook se rascó la nuca.</p><p>—Puedes pasar.—Murmuró mientras se hacía a un lado. Jimin trato de no husmear en el departamento pero no pudo evitar pensar de forma inmediata que era lindo.</p><p>Y un completo desastre.</p><p>Ropa lavada a montones encima de la mesa, cojines del sillón repartidos por todos lados, una cocina que a leguas se notaba vacía, más los juguetes típicos de un lugar con niños. </p><p>Eso y el guapo hombre en frente suyo. Cabello despeinado, ojeras marcadas y un traje arrugado. Los botones de su camisa mal abrochados y Jeongsan que tenía dos zapatillas distintas.</p><p>—Disculpa el desorden, volveré enseguida.</p><p>Jimin asintió a pesar de que el pelinegro ya se había ido. El pequeño entrecerro sus ojos mientras daba un par de pasos hacía Jimin.</p><p>—¿Eres un hada?</p><p>El castaño sonrió ante el rostro inocente y confundido del niño. Negó levemente con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Entonces un ángel?</p><p>Jimin volvió a negar. El niño suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pequeños detalles extremadamente idénticos a los de su padre. Como un adulto camino derrotado y quizás un poco decepcionado hasta su habitación.</p><p>Jungkook encendió la pantalla de su celular mientras caminaba a la sala de estar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tae 20 mensajes sin leer.</p><p>Ayer.<br/>
Tae: Jungkookie!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todo esta listoooooo, tienes el mejor compañeroooo del mundoo.<br/>
21:30.</p><p>Bueno, no me ignores.<br/>
21:35.</p><p>Mañana a las 6:30 a.m Jiminie llegará a tu departamento para cuidar a Jeongsan.<br/>
22:00.</p><p>El mejor con los niños sin duda alguna.<br/>
22:01.</p><p>Considerando que eres un feto probablemente se confunda y los termine cuidando a los dos.<br/>
22:01.</p><p>Bien.<br/>
23:00.</p><p>Lo de arriba era broma.<br/>
¿Me estas ignorando? 🥺😪<br/>
¿No adoras este emoji? 🥺<br/>
Te adjunto el contacto de Jimin. 🥺<br/>
Descansa Ratata. 🥺<br/>
🥺🥺🥺🥺<br/>
23:20.</p><p>Hoy.<br/>
Me imagino que estas extremadamente cansado. Duerme bien y no te exijas tanto.<br/>
00:34.</p><p>Jungkook estoy preocupado, Jimin llego hace una hora y no le abres la puerta, ¿Estas bien?<br/>
7:15.</p><p>Rata de mi corazón me temo que si no abres en cinco minutos Jimin se irá, espero que todo este bien. Te he pedido el día para que puedas supervisar el trabajo de Jiminie, no te arrepentirás!<br/>
7:23.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El menudo castaño se aclaró la garganta. Jungkook levantó la mirada, sintiéndose torpe y avergonzado. Hacía todo mal.</p><p>Jimin inmediatamente noto la mirada angustiada de aquel padre soltero. Solo verlo le generaba admiración, sus padres se desvivieron por su crianza, creció rodeado de lujos y beneficios. Podías notar como Jungkook era alguien de esfuerzo y perseverancia.</p><p>—Hola, mi nombre es Park Jimin, tengo veintiséis años, todos mis estudios completos, un magister en pedagogía y trabajo con niños. Soy muy puntual y no creo en los castigos. Los niños son el regalo más precioso en esta vida y espero que le satisfaga mi trabajo como niñero—. El castaño hizo una reverencia y Jungkook soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, eso le había ayudado bastante. ¿Qué se supone que dices cuando tu compañero de trabajo te consigue una niñera?</p><p>—¿Te g-gustaría tomar agua?—El corazón de Jimin se derritió al ver lo avergonzado que lucía el pelinegro. Dios, ¿Debía cuidar a Jeongsan o Jungkook?</p><p>Creo que a los dos... pensó divertido.</p><p>—Si, muchas gracias—. Murmuró mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar. Estaba bien asegurado y eso era un peso menos.</p><p>—Yo—. Jimin llevó su vista al pelinegro—. No sé como funciona esto—. Admitió.</p><p>¿Puede ser más dulce?</p><p>El castaño tomó asiento de forma un poco confiada, Jungkook le siguió.</p><p>—Yo seré la niñera de su hijo—. Comenzó—. Le prometo cuidar de su hijo como si fuera propio, los horarios los podemos coordinar pero debe saber de antemano que cualquier situación que no me parezca correcta deberé expresar mi descontento—. Jungkook asintió rápidamente mientras observaba con mucha atención, Jimin sonrió, achinando los ojos y mostrando sus dientes.—Estoy seguro de que tendremos una buena relación y yo... De verdad le agradezco por la oportunidad.</p><p>—No te preocupes, gracias por venir. De verdad puedo decir que me has salvado, debo agradecerle a Taehyung también.—Ambos sonrieron y se miraron fijó unos segundos, Jimin corrió la mirada nervioso después de Jungkook quien se sonrojó.—I-ire por Jeongsan...</p><p>Ambos sonrieron de forma inconsciente.</p><p>Se venía un día interesante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Hmm~ ¿Cuántos años tienes?—. Preguntó. El recelo goteando en sus palabras. </p><p>Jimin sonrió.</p><p>—Veintiseis.—El más joven le miró con algo parecido al desprecio.</p><p>—Eres más viejo que mi papá.</p><p>—¡Jeongsan!—. Una carcajada limpia y melodiosa escapo de los carnosos labios del castaño.</p><p>¡Por eso amaba los niños!</p><p>Y por algún motivo que no supo comprender, Jungkook se sonrojó.</p><p>Demonios, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era por qué Jimin era su hyung?</p><p>—Disculpa el comportamiento de mi hijo.</p><p>—¡Oh no! Para nada. Me molestaré si te disculpas. Amo a los niños y eso incluye todo de ellos. Estoy disfrutando mucho, en serio—. El niño arrugó la cara cuando vio la interacción de esos dos. No le estaba gustando para nada.</p><p>Su papá, aquel fantástico héroe luciendo como un tonto en frente de Jimin.</p><p>—¿Tienes novia?</p><p>Jimin dejó de reír. Trato de volver a sonreír pero solo se formo una mueca. Taehyung había prometido que estaría bien.</p><p>Así que negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que el niño pudiera seguir con su interrogatorio para saber sí quería a Jimin como niñera (porque era importante que el se sintiera cómodo) este abrió la boca y le interrumpió.</p><p>—Yo no tengo novias—. Oh eso había sonado lleno de confianza. Bien Jimin, estas mejorando.</p><p>Evitó mirar en dirección a Jungkook. Algunos padres eran más renuentes a tocar temas como la homosexualidad.</p><p>Pero no los culpaba, era decisión de cada uno.</p><p>Jeongsan se perdió por un tiempo en sus pensamientos.</p><p>—¿Cómo tío Tae y tío Jin?—. Terminó por preguntar, girándose a su papá. Él azabache asintió sin hacer mueca o signo de desagrado.</p><p>El niño pareció pensarlo unos segundos.</p><p>—Ah—. Porque eso no le importaba mucho—. ¿Cuál es tu héroe favorito?—. Siguió, olvidando por completo los demás. Jimin rió incrédulo. Este parecía ser un buen trabajo.</p><p>Entonces la mirada del castaño recorrió la sala de estar. Esto era pan comido.</p><p>—Iron man.</p><p>Los ojos del inocente Jungkook se iluminaron tanto o más que los de Jeongsan. Jimin se mordió el labio mientras quería reír. Eran tan dulces.</p><p>—¿Por qué?—. Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, llenos de emoción. </p><p>Park se encogió de hombros y sonrió socarrón.</p><p>—Porque obviamente es el más genial y fuerte de todos.—Después de eso tanto padre como hijo se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y asintieron. Ambos hacían eso sin notarlo, quizás fueron todos los años juntos a la deriva o su propios vínculo padre-hijo, ellos podían comunicarse solo con un gesto.</p><p>Jeongsan se levantó de su puesto en el sillón y con una sonrisita tímida caminó hasta Jimin, ahí en frente del castaño dudo un poquito.</p><p>Luego hizo una reverencia.</p><p>—Gracias por venir a salvarnos. Papá jamás me alimenta.</p><p>Jungkook abrió los ojos escandalizado, antes de poder rebatir observó como el niño le daba un cariñoso abrazo al castaño quien parecía al borde de las lágrimas.</p><p>—No digas eso pequeño, apuesto a que tu papá es el mejor superhéroe de todos.</p><p>El niño sonrió mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho.</p><p>—Si, ¡definitivamente lo es!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Jeongsan, por favor detente.—Jungkook trago con fuerza.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—P-Por favor....</p><p>¿Por qué está rogando él sí es el padre? Fue lo primero que pensó Jimin cuando vio la escena.</p><p>Jeongsan estaba molesto, no había más leche de banana en el departamento. Jungkook se sentía horrible por no poder decir que si a todo lo que su hijo pidiera. Le compraría por supuesto pero, su sueldo no llegaba hasta la próxima semana.</p><p>El castaño se sorprendió cuando vio que el labio de Jungkook comenzó a temblar.</p><p>—O-oye esta todo bien, no es tu culpa—. Trató de consolar. Jungkook respiró un poco y asintió.</p><p>—Ordenare un poco el departamento—. Dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.</p><p>Algo peso en el pecho de Jimin.</p><p>¿Cuántas veces al día hace eso?</p><p>—Si sigue así en algún momento deberá colapsar...</p><p>Jimin observo por el rabillo del ojo al niño, era evidente que no habían reglas en ese hogar, aunque no le incumbe.</p><p>Entonces se permitió vagar por la habitación, recogiendo juguetes y prendas de vestir, organizo de la mejor manera, ignorando al pequeño que de a ratos parecía sollozar más fuerte para llamar su atención. Cada ciertos minutos podía escuchar los pasos de Jungkook por el pasillo donde se asomaba a echar un vistazo.</p><p>—Vamos a comprar—. llegó después de cuarenta minutos llamando a sus padres, el no necesitaba dinero para él, todo era para alimentar a Jeongsan. Su madre preocupada le rogó cuidar un poco de sí mismo también.</p><p>¿Quien cuida de ti cuando cuidas de todos?</p><p>El niño inmediatamente dejó de llorar y se paro con una sonrisa, su padre sonrió también.</p><p>Y Jimin sólo suspiró.</p><p>No quería ser exagerado pero cuando ese pequeño creciera, tiene claro que hará lo que se le plazca.</p><p>Jungkook le dió una mirada indecisa a Jimin. No podía dejarlo solo en el departamento, seguía siendo un completo extraño, además no podía dejarlos solos, no confiaba lo suficiente.</p><p>El castaño les siguió en silencio observando la interacción entre padre e hijo, el amor en la mirada de Jungkook ponía a suspirar a todas las chicas al rededor.</p><p>Jimin se preguntó si Jungkook tenía pareja o la había tenido en todos estos años.</p><p>—Yo lo llevó—. Ofreció de forma suave, el pelinegro se congelo unos segundos pero luego asintió concediéndole el lugar para llevar el carro.</p><p>Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.</p><p>Se sentía bien.</p><p>Saber que no estaba completamente solo se sentía bien.</p><p>Jimin miraba con disimulo a Jeongsan que esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para echar cualquier cosa al carro, cosa que el castaño sabía de antemano obligaría a su padre a comprar.</p><p>Si caían en el carro estaban perdidas.</p><p>Por lo que se mantuvo en el centro del pasillo, aunque molestara a algunas personas y causara un poco de tráfico, todo eso fingiendo no saber lo que hacía. </p><p>Cuando Jungkook terminó de pagar todo se sorprendió con la diferencia del total. Miro a su hijo quien estaba completamente enfurruñado.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento dio un saltó en el momento que sus manos chocaron de forma torpe con las de Jimin, el castaño quería ayudarle a guardar las bolsas en el maletero.</p><p>—Sólo ayúdame con Jeongsan—. Expresó con una sonrisita tonta.</p><p>Si que se sentía bien.</p><p>Saber que hay alguien para ayudarte te hace sentir bien.</p><p>Quizás realmente no puedo solo...</p><p>Antes de subirse en el asiento de atrás, Jimin le hecho un vistazo al pelinegro quien parecía perdido en pensamiento.</p><p>—¿Vamos a casa?—. preguntó con un tono chistoso, imitando a Jeongsan.</p><p>Jungkook rió un poco, su nariz arrugándose mientras le peinaba el cabello.</p><p>—Si, vamos a casa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambos amigos se dieron una mirada cómplice mientras observaban al pelinegro.</p><p>Jungkook jamás llegaba al trabajo con una sonrisa en la cara. Mucho menos saludaba y andaba jocoso.</p><p>Taehyung susurró al oído de Jin mientras apuntaban al menor. Ese no era Jungkook, de serlo ya les hubiera espantado.</p><p>—Alguien esta muy feliz~—. canturreo el Kim menor, Jungkook apenas y le escuchó debido a los concentrado que estaba tecleando en el computador.</p><p>—Creo que alguien disfruto su día libre—. Habló está vez Jin, remarcando cada sílaba y subiendo el tono.</p><p>Pero fue en vano, Jungkook siguió sin escuchar.</p><p>Ambos suspiraron rendidos.</p><p>Jin era el prometido de Kim Namjoon (el jefe de todos en el lugar). El guapo pelirosa tenía una pequeña cadena de cafés y pronto inauguraría su primera pastelería.</p><p>Por su parte, Kim Taehyung, era el novio de Min Yoongi, una relación interesante y complicada de a ratos. El joven había sido obligado a trabajar por sus padres, de esa forma se le permitiría seguir con sus cuadros y pequeñas exposiciones.</p><p>Ambos venían de familias acomodadas, para ser sincero, no conocían mucho sobre el esfuerzo. Quizás por eso les intrigaba tanto el joven de veintidós que se desvivía por su pequeño.</p><p>—¿Cómo estará Jeongsan?—. De pronto se cuestionó  Taehyung, Jimin solía ser su compañero de curso en la secundaria, en realidad quizás hasta fueron amigos medianamente cercanos pues, siempre terminaban encontrándose en campamentos o voluntariados, por un tiempo bromeó con que eran almas gemelas. Un chico definitivamente adorable. Es por eso mismo que no dudaba creara una muy buena relación con el pequeño, sabiendo lo amoroso y paciente que era, sin perder su carácter y principios. En secreto también esperaba que estableciera una relación con el padre pero eso ya era un asunto distinto.</p><p>Con la simple mención de aquel glorioso nombre, como si fuera una palabra mágica, los ojos del pelinegro destellaron. Finalmente habían captado su atención.</p><p>—Está muy bien—. Aseguró contento.</p><p>Ambos asintieron de forma vaga para seguir cuchicheando.</p><p>Minutos después Jungkook sintió su celular vibrar, miró alrededor y mordió un poco su labio antes de sacarlo del bolsillo.</p><p>¿Es que acaso su felicidad podía ser más grande?</p><p>Si y también su sonrisa.</p><p>Un sentimiento inexplicable se desarrollaba en su pecho al saber que Jeongsan estaba bien. Estaba sano y cómodo en su hogar, sin ansiedad ni malestares mientras alguien quien había probado ser de confianza le cuidaba.</p><p>En la foto apareció el pequeño devorándose el almuerzo que Jungkook había dejado.</p><p>—Finalmente comió—. Comentó anonadado. Su hijo planeaba sólo alimentarse de leche de banana y pasteles, hacer que probara cosas distintas o terminara un plato de comida era imposible.</p><p>Hasta que Jimin llegó a ayudarle.</p><p>No contesto el mensaje, simplemente tomó la foto y la dejo como fondo de bloqueo.</p><p>Jungkook era alguien feliz.</p><p>Jin y Taehyung se sonrieron con maldad.</p><p>—¿Un mensaje de Jimin?—Jungkook asintió, diablos ¿no le dolía sonreír tanto?</p><p>—Jimin es muy guapo...</p><p>El azabache volvió a su trabajo y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>Ambos bufaron.</p><p>El pelinegro era "heterosexual" y ambos lo ponían en comillas porque nadie lo es al cien porciento. </p><p>Nunca.</p><p>Jin y Tae querían empujar una relación a la vida de Jungkook.</p><p>Si tan solo supieran que el pelinegro estaba muy lejos de eso...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—A la cuenta de tres—. El niño le miro apunto de explotar por la emoción.</p><p>—Uno... ¡Dos, Tres!—. Jimin y Jeongsan comenzaron a correr por el pasillo, quien llegaba último a la sala de estar debía ordenar los juguetes.</p><p>Soltaron carcajadas fuertes y melodiosas. ¿Algo más lindo que la risa de un niño?</p><p>—¡H-Hiciste trampa!</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que no!</p><p>—Si.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—Si.</p><p>Jimin le observó con cariño.</p><p>—Un poco pero, ambos debemos ordenar lo que sacamos.—De forma sorpresiva el niño acepto.</p><p>Jiminie era taaan divertido.</p><p>Ambos comenzaron a recoger los juguetes para depositarlos en un gran cesto.</p><p>La puerta se abrió y un Jungkook despeinado con la camisa medio abotonada entró, llevaba corbata y maletín en mano.</p><p>Jeongsan hizo un puchero.</p><p>No quería que Jimin se fuera.</p><p>De todas formas corrió a su padre, sintiéndose protegido en el gran pecho de este. Sus brazos fuertes le sostenían con amor mientras pensaba que jamás habría alguien mejor que él.</p><p>Aunque el castaño comenzaba a darle pelea.</p><p>—¡Papá! ¡No adivinaras lo que hice con Jiminie hoy!</p><p>Ow, eso le dolió.</p><p>Su hijo ni siquiera preguntó por su día.</p><p>Jimin sintió su corazón derretirse cuando Jungkook llenó de besos el rostro de Jeongsan.</p><p>—¡Y-ya detente! M-me haces cosquillas.</p><p>Jungkook sonrió y caminó con el niño en sus brazos hasta el castaño.</p><p>—Hola Jimin.—No pregunten por qué, pero Jimin se sonrojó. Agachó la mirada y jugó con sus manitos, sintiéndose pequeño.</p><p>En este corto tiempo no había sido mucho lo que habían interactuado y se sentía intimidado.</p><p>—H-hola.</p><p>Jeon caminó hasta el sillón donde se lanzó con Jeongsan en su regazo. Estaba todo tan limpio y ordenado que podía jugar toda la tarde con su pequeño.</p><p>—¿Q-quiere algo para beber?</p><p>Mierda Jimin, cálmate.</p><p>Jungkook estuvo a punto de negar pero en realidad si, quería algo para tomar.</p><p>—Solo un bes- digo agua...—Rió nervioso. Estaba tartamudeando.—Un vaso de agua si no es mucha molestia.</p><p>Jimin asintió encantado.</p><p>Jeongsan se apoyo en el pecho de su padre y de un momento a otro cayó dormido.</p><p>—Apuesto a que hiciste mucho hoy—. Murmuró mientras le acariciaba la espalda.</p><p>El castaño volvió con un vaso de agua y se detuvo. ¿Estaba mal si tomaba una foto?</p><p>Negó pero de todas formas sacó su celular y la tomó. Agradeció que saliera sin flash o sonido.</p><p>Caminó hasta Jungkook y le ofreció el vaso. El pelinegro lo tomó mientras le sonreía con agradecimiento.</p><p>—Puedes irte si quieres. Debes estar tan cansado como Jeongsan, debes querer hacer otras cosas.</p><p>Un poco sorprendido y decepcionado el castaño guardó silencio.</p><p>Todo el mundo sobrestimaba el trabajo como niñera. Pero Jungkook comprendía lo complicado que era cuidar de un niño pequeño más que nadie.</p><p>—Pensé que podría ayudarle con la cena—. Las palabras salieron tristes. Jungkook alzó las cejas con sorpresa.</p><p>—Yo- ¿estás seguro? No tienes por qué, ni siquiera te pago lo suficiente...</p><p>—No lo hago por dinero—. Repuso de forma un poco brusca.</p><p>Jungkook apoyó levemente su cabeza sobre la de Jeongsan e inhalo su olor.</p><p>Seguía siendo muy parecido al de un bebé.</p><p>—Disculpa... Sé que no lo haces por el dinero. De todas formas ven, siéntate y descansa un poco. En un rato dejaré a Jeongsan en su cama y podemos preparar la cena juntos.</p><p>Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron.</p><p>No dijo nada y rodeó el sillón para tomar asiento, siempre con una distancia prudente de por medio. </p><p>Muchas personas creían que por ser homosexual estaba obligado a querer seducir cualquier hombre y convertirlo.</p><p>O mucho peor, desearlo.</p><p>No quería malentendidos.</p><p>Jungkook no tenía ese tipo de pensamientos en su cabeza, no tomó en cuenta la distancia, ni siquiera la notó.</p><p>—¿Se ha portado bien?—. Interrumpió el silencio después de perderse en su cabeza por unos minutos.</p><p>Jimin parpadeó, sus ojos se habían sentido muy pesados una vez que su cuerpo toco el sillón.</p><p>—Es un niño increíble.—Murmuró con suavidad y es que lo era. Todos los niños de hecho, solo se necesitaba paciencia.</p><p>Jungkook sonrió orgulloso. Su hijo era el mejor.</p><p>Abrió la boca para seguir con la conversación y se giró para ver a Jimin. Su corazón sintió ternura al ver como las mejillas del castaño se abultaban y un mechón rebelde caía por su frente mientras dormía.</p><p>—Creo que debería tomar una siesta también—. Murmuró para sí mismo. </p><p>Con la sonrisa intacta en su rostro, cerró los ojos y apoyo la cabeza para caer en un profundo sueño.</p><p>Con el amor de su vida y único motivo de existir entre sus brazos.</p><p>Y la muy agradable compañía de Jimin a su lado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook rió mientras daba saltitos con Jeongsan en su espalda.</p><p>Finalmente era domingo y tenía un día libre para tratar de cumplir sus promesas, entre las que se incluían "actividades entretenidas" como las llamaba su pequeño.</p><p>El sol pegaba fuerte en su parecidos tonos de piel, y pronto el niño se removió para correr hasta los toboganes y columpios. </p><p>—¡No corras tan rápido, te vas a caer!</p><p>Malditos padres y su forma de ver el futuro.</p><p>Jeongsan trastabillo en la arenilla del patio de juegos y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.</p><p>—Vamos hijo, está todo bien. De pie—. El niño asintió torpe y se levantó para después sacudir sus manitas.</p><p>Jungkook busco un asiento equidistante a la zona de juegos y se sentó con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>No era por presumir pero su hijo era el mejor en todo.</p><p>Observó y cuidó de su hijo con cariño y paciencia por horas. Interrumpiendo su diversión sólo para darle algo de beber y comprar algún dulce.</p><p>Con dificultad salieron del parque. Sus brazos comenzando a temblar por el cuerpo cansado en sus brazos.</p><p>Su hijo ya no era aquel bebé que le cabía en el pecho.</p><p>Llegó hasta su auto y antes de introducir la llave recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Jeongsan.</p><p>Irían por helado.</p><p>Lo pensó unos segundos. El pequeño no se lo perdonaría si despertaba en su hogar sin haber recibido aquella copa de helado suprema.</p><p>Completamente inconsciente de las miradas que recibió toda la tarde (coquetas y lascivas). Jungkook observó el arrebol de las nubes, perdido en su propio mundo de preocupaciones mientras caminaba con cuidado hasta la heladería.</p><p>Fue hasta la caja y suspiró cuando vio los precios.</p><p>Vivir era difícil.</p><p>Sin embargo, pagó sin arrepentirse ni un poquito y trato de despertar a Jeongsan. </p><p>—Hijo, helado...</p><p>Listo.</p><p>El niño había despertado.</p><p>Buscaron una mesa desocupada en el atestado local y sonrió gustoso cuando vio como su hijo devoraba su copa suprema. Esperaba que no enfermara debido a la cantidad de azúcar que estaba ingiriendo. Su estómago rugió y sin poder evitarlo se saboreó un poco.</p><p>Luego corrió la mirada.</p><p>Cuando llegara a casa buscaría algo para comer. Le restó importancia.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, tanto padre como hijo giraron su cabeza y abrieron sus ojitos. Aquella risa melodiosa y característica atrajo su atención de golpe.</p><p>—¡Mira papi! Es Jiminie~—Jungkook asintió torpe mientras observaba la manera en que el castaño reía, su mano entrelazada sobre la mesa con la de un chico pelirrojo y ¿guapo?</p><p>Jungkook no lo sabía, sin embargo algo en su interior pareció sentir algo similar a la decepción.</p><p>—¿Podemos ir a saludarlooo~?—. Rogó el pequeño, Jungkook rió al ver como su rostro y ropa estaban manchados.</p><p>Parecía un niño descuidado. Todo llenó de tierra y con algunos raspones. Jungkook tomo una toalla húmeda desde la mochila que siempre cargaba y limpio los brazos y rostro del pelinegro a pesar de las quejas.</p><p>—Llegaras a tomar un baño—. El pequeño abrió la boca dispuesto a rebatir pero luego volvió a algo más importante.—Quiero saludar a Jiminie~</p><p>Jungkook frunció un poco los labios.</p><p>Jimin cuidaba de él de lunes a sábado y más encima debía verlo un domingo. No quería ser una molestia.</p><p>Antes de poder dar una respuesta Jeongsan se paró en su silla y comenzó a agitar los brazos.</p><p>—¡Jiminie~! ¡Miramee, estoy aquí~! ¡Soy yo, Jeongsan!—. Muchas familias y parejas en el local rieron ante la ternura del niño quien no tenia la edad suficiente para sentir vergüenza. Jimin miro en todas direcciones y sus ojitos brillaron cuando su mirada se enlazó con la de Jeongsan.</p><p>Y la de Jungkook por unos breves instantes.</p><p>Sin dudarlo se puso de pie, soltando la mano de quien parecía ser su cita y corrió de forma dramática hasta el niño quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.</p><p>Jungkook arrugó un poquito la cara.</p><p>Su hijo estaba asquerosamente sudado y sucio. Pero a Jimin parecía no importarle.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás pequeño?—. Preguntó. Jeongsan sonrió de forma boba.</p><p>Jimin era tan atento y cariñoso. No como su padre, no de una manera que pudiera comparar.</p><p>Era tan suave y delicado en el trato, siempre acariciaba su cabeza y jamás le reprochaba de mala forma. Era agradable y realmente le escuchaba.</p><p>En el fondo de su cerebro y de forma lejana Jeongsan parecía susurrar inconsciente: "mamá".</p><p>Pero esa palabra no la entendía.</p><p>Solo entendía que quería aferrarse a Jimin y jamás dejarlo ir.</p><p>—¡Hoy papá me llevo al parque!—. Chilló. Todos observaban la escena conmovidos. Jimin le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro quien le sonrió de forma un poco tímida. No le gustaba toda esa atención.</p><p>Una mano cariñosa se poso en el hombro de Jimin quien no hizo más que sonreír más grande.</p><p>Jeongsan arrugó la frente e hizo un puchero.</p><p>Jungkook hizo lo mismo pero rápidamente fue consciente y deshizo la expresión.</p><p>—Mira Jeongsan, el es J-hope.</p><p>El niño arrugo la cara con disgusto igual que su padre.</p><p>Eso no era un nombre.</p><p>—Eso no es un nombre—. Jungkook sonrió ante la respuesta de su hijo y Jimin soltó una carcajada.</p><p>—Creo lo mismo. Tienes razón, no es su nombre, es un apodó.</p><p>—Ah...—. Perdiendo el interés Jeongsan volvió a tomar asiento y siguió concentrado en su helado.</p><p>Pronto Jungkook debía detenerlo o efectivamente enfermaría.</p><p>De forma disimulada le dio un vistazo a Jimin y su acompañante. En algún momento de la conversación habían entrelazado sus manos.</p><p>El pelinegro se removió un poco. No sabía que decir... </p><p>¿Estás en una cita?</p><p>Qué estúpido.</p><p>—¿Estás en una cita?—. preguntó Jeongsan con desdén. Jimin se sonrojó un poco y el chico a su lado sonrió con una intensidad parecida a la del sol.</p><p>—No... Bueno... P-podríamos llamarlo así...</p><p>Jeongsan asintió mientras seguía concentrado en su helado. Ese fue el momento de Jungkook para arrebatar la cuchara.</p><p>—Te enfermaras sí comes más.</p><p>Pff, como sí le importara.</p><p>De forma inmediata su ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.</p><p>No, no, no. Íbamos tan bien pensó el pelinegro.</p><p>—Los niños grandes no hacen berrinches—. Murmuró Jimin por lo bajo. Jeongsan abrió sus ojos de golpe y se mordió el labio con fuerza.</p><p>Jungkook le miró sorprendido.</p><p>—¿Qué le has hecho?—. Pregunto sin aire. Jimin se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía sin mostrar los dientes, un poco arrogante.</p><p>—Tenemos nuestras conversaciones.</p><p>Jimin había tomado una responsabilidad que nadie le había otorgado. El también quería criar al niño. Y de cuando en cuando con palabras simples corregía pequeños detalles en su actitud.</p><p>—¿Podemos ir a casa?—. Consulto Jeongsan de malhumor. Jungkook asintió mientras se ponía de pie.</p><p>—M-muchas gracias... Y-yo—De forma torpe dejo un suave beso en la mejilla de Jimin. J-hope le miro tan sorprendido como el mismo castaño.</p><p>Quería desaparecer.</p><p>Le dio un apretón ligero a la mano del un poco moreno y corrió con Jeongsan de la mano.</p><p>—Papá, besaste a Jiminie—. Exclamo sorprendido, sus manos cerca de su boca mientras formaba una dramática O.</p><p>Jungkook puso las manos en el volante y respiró agitado.</p><p>Había besado a Jimin.</p><p>¿Por qué había besado a Jimin?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El olor a vegetales y condimentos fritos junto al sonido del aceite hirviendo contra el sartén inundaban el departamento. Jungkook secó las manos con un paño de cocina y siguió trabajando sin pausas. Jimin por su parte terminó de secar el cabello de Jeongsan quién no dejaba de juguetear por doquier.</p><p>—Jiminie~ No te vayas—. Rogó con un puchero. El castaño sonrió formando dos medias lunas. </p><p>—Solo ayudare a tu padre con la cena—. El niño alzó las cejas ante la palabra cena y entonces se concentró en las caricaturas.</p><p>El menudo castaño caminaba de forma elegante e hipnotizante. Un pie frente al otro mientras meneaba las caderas y sus espalda completamente recta, todos sus movimientos eran gráciles y delicados.</p><p>—¿Necesitas algo?—. Pregunto con suavidad. Su voz se volvía pequeña ante la presencia de Jeon. Solía pensar que al acostumbrarse, esto cambiaría pero solo parecía empeorar. El pelinegro se giró a verle con una sonrisa.</p><p>Después de la escena del domingo, cuando Jimin volvió, simplemente le sonrió con un leve rubor en las mejillas, restándole importancia. Solo había sido un pequeño beso en su mejilla, apenas un roce.</p><p>Por su parte Jungkook quería decir algo, aunque no tenia explicación alguna.</p><p>Hoy ya era viernes y el día lucía menos brillante que los anteriores, este otoño que se aproximaba parecía querer ser más frío que el anterior y por eso mismo, cuando el pelinegro volvió de su jornada de trabajo no dudo en ofrecerle una sudadera al castaño quien temblaba de frío.</p><p>Adorable.</p><p>Jimin lucía adorable perdido en la gran talla de la sudadera negra, constantemente luchando con las mangas mientras su cuerpo se perdía. De forma disimulada aspiraba el olor a perfume en la tela. Perfume y suavizante, convenciéndose de que a cualquier persona podría gustarle aquella mezcla entre flores y perfume costoso. Ignorando completamente el hormigueo en su pancita.</p><p>Los padres de Jungkook tenían una obsesión con los olores, obsesión que su hijo había heredado.</p><p>—Puedes ayudarme buscando la pimienta. No sé dónde la deje—. Jimin asintió mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a las venas marcadas de los brazos que tenía al frente.</p><p>¿Por qué eres tan gay? Se regaño.</p><p>Tratando de concentrarse en su tarea revisó en todos y cada uno de los muebles de la linda y claramente poco usada cocina, una mueca de ironía se formo en su rostro cuando notó que la estúpida pimienta se encontraba en el estante más alto.</p><p>¿Pedir ayuda?</p><p>Primero muerto.</p><p>Frunció los labios y se puso de puntitas mientras estiraba el brazo. Tuvo que estirarse un poco más para que las yemas de sus dedos rozaran el envase. Sin embargo no funcionó.</p><p>Soltando un pequeño gruñido se recordó que algo tan tonto no podía vencerlo así que comenzó a dar saltitos.</p><p>Jungkook le observó entretenido. </p><p>¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que pidiera ayuda?</p><p>No lo malinterpreten, lo haría con gusto.</p><p>Ayudarle, claro está.</p><p>El pelinegro subió las cejas con sorpresa cuando Jimin sí logró tomar el envase con pimienta, dejándolo en el mesón mientras le daba una mirada de suficiencia.</p><p>Jamás subestimaría a una persona baja. Jamás </p><p>—¿Algo más?—. Jungkook negó rápidamente. El castaño comenzó a salir de la cocina.</p><p>—P-pero, deberías sentarte un rato...—. Jimin abrió la boca dispuesto a rebatir pero la mirada de Jungkook decía algo que no lograba comprender.</p><p>Sin duda alguna el castaño quien era reconocido por ser muy receptivo y bueno con las relaciones interpersonales estaba intrigado por el joven con ojitos de ciervo que siempre tenia una sonrisa que ofrecer.</p><p>Caminó hasta un taburete y observó con atención cada movimiento del menor. Eran fluidos y experimentados, se notaba que sabía lo que hacía o eso era lo que aparentaba.</p><p>—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas cocinando?—. Jungkook le envío una mirada fugaz mientras le sonreía sin mostrar los dientes.</p><p>Jimin retuvo un suspiró.</p><p>Su empleador era completa e irremediablemente guapo.</p><p>—Desde que Jeongsan dejó de beber sólo leche.</p><p>—¿Hay algo que quieras decir?—. Preguntó de forma abrupta, Jungkook se congeló en su lugar y entreabrió los labios.</p><p>Si, habían muchas cosas que quería decir.</p><p>Quería quejarse, quería criticar su trabajo, quería hablar por horas de Jeongsan y también quería algo que lo sacara de la rutina.</p><p>Levantó su vista y se relamió los labios.</p><p>—No—. Terminó por decir casual. Jimin quien le observaba con un puño afirmando su mentón arrugó la frente.</p><p>—Luces como alguien que tiene mucho que decir.</p><p>—Todos tienen algo que decir.</p><p>—Entonces qué es lo que te gustaría expresar—. Jungkook arrugó la nariz, comenzando a sentirse incómodo.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres decir?</p><p>Jimin le miró directamente.</p><p>—Que eres un padre excelente.—Como si alguien hubiera golpeado su estómago con fuerza, Jungkook perdió todo el aire en sus pulmones.—Lo digo en serio, haces cosas que nadie más podría hacer, te desvives por tu hijo, eres probablemente la persona más altruista y resiliente que he conocido. Te admiro.</p><p>El pelinegro siguió preparando la cena, tomándose unos segundos para preparar su voz.</p><p>—No me conoces.—Jimin asintió de forma vaga.</p><p>—Es verdad.</p><p>Ambos guardaron silencio. Jungkook tragando las palabras de la niñera de su hijo. Jimin por su parte comenzando a sentirse apenado, las palabras solían escapar de su boca antes de siquiera pensarlas.</p><p>Sus labios rosados y bien hidratados se separaron para pedir una disculpa pero Jungkook le interrumpió.</p><p>—Estoy cansado.</p><p>—Lo sé.</p><p>—Pero no quiero quejarme.</p><p>—Todos tenemos el derecho a expresarnos y exteriorizar los que nos perturba.—Jungkook no podía dejar de sentirse intrigado por las palabras que Jimin solía escoger, su figura completa le generaba curiosidad.</p><p>—Mi jefe... Es un hijo de puta—. El castaño soltó una risita y abrió la boca para hablar—. No te atrevas a decir que el tuyo también lo es—. Sus mejillas se adornaron con un ligero rubor y soltó una carcajada mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacía atrás.</p><p>—T-te juró que no iba a decir eso—. Jungkook rió un poco.</p><p>—Es tan molesto ver como las personas no aprovechan sus oportunidades. Tampoco agradecen sus lujos. Cuanto no daría por tener empleados hasta para encender las luces, no es envidia es sólo... La vida es difícil.</p><p>Jimin le escuchó con detenimiento.</p><p>—¿Cuántos años tenías cuando nació Jeongsan?—. Los ojos de Jungkook se encendieron. </p><p>—Diecisiete. No es lo que crees, no fue un error, no puedo llamar a mi hijo así. Sucede que la píldora anticonceptiva tiene su rango de fallo igual que todos los métodos—. Jimin alzó sus cejas.</p><p>—Tendría miedo de meterme en una vagina nuevamente con esos precedentes—. Jungkook soltó otra carcajada.</p><p>—Lo tengo. Ni siquiera hay tiempo para eso.</p><p>—Por eso soy gay—. Soltó Jimin haciendo que Jungkook se tomara el estómago riendo.</p><p>—¿Cómo es?... Ser gay me refiero.</p><p>—Como que te gusta una persona y ya. Te gusta una sonrisa, un corazón y pensamientos. No hay grandes diferencias, la gente solo trata de encajar en lo que la sociedad les pide. No es que no me gusten las mujeres, pero simplemente mis relaciones con ellas jamás avanzaron... Probablemente porque ambos queríamos que nos dieran—. Volvió a soltar sin vergüenza. Jungkook rió una vez más, completamente fascinado. Entretenido del tono ligero y despreocupado que empleaba Jimin en las conversaciones.</p><p>—¿Te parezco un hombre guapo?</p><p>Oh no lo hiciste.</p><p>La cara del castaño se deformó completamente.</p><p>—En serio ¿qué esta mal con los heterosexuales? ¿Sólo porque soy gay tengo la obligación de querer seducirte?—. El pelinegro negó sin entrar en pánico.</p><p>—No, mis jefes son gays. Te estoy preguntando a ti si te parezco guapo—. La boca de Jimin se abrió con incredulidad, ¿D-de donde había salido todo ese atrevimiento?</p><p>Sus mejillas se volvieron carmín y se escondió en aquella gran sudadera. Entonces escucho a Jungkook reír.</p><p>—Estoy bromeando. Por supuesto que no tienes la necesidad de encontrarme atractivo. Aunque ahora no lo soy, tengo un hijo y ojeras. Además presiento que tu tipo es muy distinto...</p><p>Jimin salió de su escondite como una pequeña tortuga.</p><p>—Oh y ¿cuál es mi tipo?—. Jungkook se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.</p><p>—Pelirrojo, un poco moreno y de un metro ¿setenta y cinco?</p><p>—Oh...—. Jimin rió—. J-hope es un amigo, tiene el habito de tomar la mano de las personas, es alguien cariñoso.</p><p>Jungkook rodó los ojos.</p><p>Claro que lo era.</p><p>Pero de todas formas ¿Qué le importaba a él?</p><p>No te importa, se repitió una y otra vez.</p><p>Lo que haga Jimin no te importa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Por favor, qué alguien me ayude~!—. Exclamó Jimin mientras se lanzaba a la alfombra y pretendía quedar inconsciente.</p><p>—¡No te preocupes princesa! Todo está bien ahora, ¿por qué? ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! Quítate feo dragón—. Jungkook abrió la boca ofendido al ver como por primera vez resulto ser el malo de la historia. Su hijo constantemente lo alejaba de Jimin con posesividad.</p><p>El castaño sonrió dulce y tomó al niño en brazos mientras Jeongsan sonreía de forma boba, la tiara resbalando por su frente.</p><p>Algo en el pecho de Jeon pareció entibiarse, su tonto enojó dispersándose mientras se quedaba con la imagen de alguien abrazando a su hijo de esa manera.</p><p>Y es que era una escena preciosa y un poco desordenada también. Jeongsan había armado un castillo a punta de mantas y cojines. Jimin llevaba un vestido hecho de sabana y él tenía un escudó de cartón que habían hecho durante el día, antes de que llegara del trabajo. La forma en que le Jimin recibió con gusto sus abrazos mientras sonreía era algo que aceleraba a su corazón.</p><p>Cualquier padre querría que su hijo fuera querido y mimado.</p><p>Ladeó un poco la cabeza y se sorprendió al notar que de hecho Jimin sí parecía una princesa, un hada e incluso un ángel, su piel era casi como una porcelana, su cabello sedoso cayendo de forma rebelde por su frente, sus prominentes labios, su fina figura y aquella aura de amabilidad que irradiaba.</p><p>No pudo evitar que su mente le traicionara y volviera nuevamente un par de semanas atrás, parecía ser incapaz de salir del estupor causado por la imagen de Jimin y cualquier persona a su lado. Era como darte cuenta de que tus profesores en efecto si tenían una vida, por más vago que sonase.</p><p>Jungkook solo conocía el Jimin que se mostraba ante él y su hijo y en efecto, ese era un buen Jimin: cuidadoso, atento, extremadamente dulce y amable, no obstante imaginarse al castaño teniendo una vida, una cita o algo que no fuera una sonrisa en la cara lo descolocaba. Pensar que Jimin había sido un adolescente, había estudiado y pasado por situaciones comunes como todo el mundo, que era alguien con errores y defectos a menudo no salían de su mente.</p><p>Porque sin poder notarlo, en él crecía la urgencia de conocer más al niñero de su hijo.</p><p>—</p><p>—¡Jungkookie~!</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>De forma inútil el pelinegro trato de hundirse en su asiento pero pronto sintió como Jin despeinada su cabello y le sacudía un poco mientras los gritos de Taehyung le seguían.</p><p>Y no había nada que pudiera decir al respecto.</p><p>—¿Cómo has estado?— Gruñó .</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Los dos Kim se miraron con una sonrisita cómplice y se pusieron a su lado como las gatitas de la dama y el vagabundo.</p><p>Diabólico.</p><p>—¿Cómo va todo con Jimin?—. Preguntó Taehyung. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad hacía la misma pregunta.</p><p>—Bien, Taehyung. Va todo perfecto.—Soltó entredientes. Tanto Jin como Taehyung le distraían de sobremanera, si no trabajaba rápido no podía llegar temprano a su hogar.</p><p>—Es guapo ¿no?—. Oh y ahí iba la segunda pregunta que siempre hacía.</p><p>Si decía que sí, le dejarían en paz. Pero no podía permitirse tal humillación. Chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>—No lo sé. No lo creo.</p><p>Ambos chicos bufaron pero rápidamente algo cautivo su atención.</p><p>La nueva secretaria de Namjoon caminaba hasta la oficina de su jefe con un café en la mano. Jin arrugó la cara.</p><p>—¡Oye! Yo llevaré eso—. Ladró con el ceño fruncido. Rápidamente caminó hasta la joven quien era de la misma edad de Jungkook y arrebató el café. Taehyung le miró con desprecio y Jungkook solo pudo pensar que Jimin probablemente se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle mientras sonreía y sus ojitos desaparecían.</p><p>El chico a su lado entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>—Deberías invitarla a salir.</p><p>—¿Q-qué?—. Tae rodó los ojos.</p><p>—Que la invites a salir, tienes el derecho a divertirte también.</p><p>—Mi hijo es mi única prioridad—Terminó por decir con una sonrisa. </p><p>Gay. Fue todo lo que pensó el mayor.</p><p>—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a alguien, huh?—. Abrió la boca dispuesto a responder pero las palabras se atascaron en el camino—. Apuesto a que no lo recuerdas—. Finalizó con un deje burlón.</p><p>Su frente se arrugó y comenzó a golpear en interior de su mejilla. Odiaba que se metieran en su vida. El mayor pudo advertir lo molesto que lucía Jungkook así que antes de retirarse solo murmuró un par de palabras que esperaba se le metieran bajo la piel.</p><p>—Los labios de Jimin son lindos ¿No crees?</p><p>—</p><p>Sí, sí lo creo quería gritar. Algo que nunca había pasado por su cabeza pareció atacarle con las palabras de Taehyung, así que de forma disimulada al recordarlo, se permitió dar un vistazo a los labios del castaño e incluso había comenzado a pensar que eran demasiado obscenos. La forma en que formaban una O con sorpresa o la manera en que los relamía de tanto en tanto, tan gruesos y rosados. Lo peor de todo es que Jimin se parecía demasiado a una chica.</p><p>Taehyung quería sembrar la duda en su cabeza y lo había logrado.</p><p>¿Cómo sería besar a un chico?</p><p>Más importante.</p><p>¿Cómo sería besar a Jimin?</p><p>—¿Sucede algo?—. El castaño lucia genuinamente preocupado. Jungkook no había tocado su plato. </p><p>Se aclaró la garganta e ignoro la mirada que le ofrecía su hijo, una mirada que le gritaba era el ser más torpe y ridículo de la tierra. Ese pequeño le conocía demasiado bien. Terminó negando con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Acaso no te gusto la comida?</p><p>—¡No! D-digo, no... Está exquisita—. Jeongsan volvió a mirarle raro y apenas terminó su plato corrió hasta su habitación.</p><p>Jungkook tragó con fuerza cuando escucho la puerta de su hijo cerrarse. Hoy se sentía especialmente nervioso con la presencia del castaño. Hace una semana había sido demasiado descarado y no había medido sus palabras.</p><p>Jeon comenzó a notar que hace demasiado tiempo no se sentía hombre.</p><p>Y comenzaba a extrañar el sentimiento.</p><p>Sentirse deseado, la textura de unos labios, el tacto de unas manos alrededor de su cuerpo y su extensión golpeando con fuerza dentro de alguien mientras la habitación se inundaba con gemidos.</p><p>Jimin le observó completamente extrañado.</p><p>Jungkook quiso lloriquear.</p><p>Necesitaba borrar la imagen de Jimin en circunstancias comprometedoras pero, es que el castaño era tan lindo.</p><p>—Puedes hablarme de lo que quieras—. Aseguró con voz suave mientras estiraba su mano y acariciaba la suyas. Deseó correr fuera del tacto pero no quería ser tan obvio.</p><p>¿Por qué su piel hormigueaba?</p><p>—T-Taehyung está desesperado porque tenga una relación—. Jimin sonrió comprendiendo.</p><p>—No dejes que te obligue en cosas que no quieres. Es muy buen chico pero manipulador de primera.</p><p>¡LO SÉ! gritaba frustrado en su cabeza. </p><p>Trató de comer un poco, sin apartar aún su mano. Jimin hacía pequeños e inocentes círculos en ella mientras comía distraído, para el castaño el contacto humano era reconfortante y Jungkook parecía querer ser reconfortado.</p><p>Park en una de sus cucharas mancho un poco su labio y rió sintiéndose torpe, tratando de limpiar la salsa blanca con su lengua.</p><p>Oh dios, Jungkook tendría una erección.</p><p>¿Hace cuanto no se masturbaba?</p><p>Muchísimo tiempo, le avergonzaba hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando Jeongsan siempre entraba de golpe en cualquier habitación.</p><p>—¿J-Jungkook?—. Parpadeó un par de veces y notó que mordía su labio con fuerza.</p><p>—¿Y si te beso?—. Jimin se atragantó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.</p><p>—Y-yo-</p><p>Jungkook se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el castaño quien se encogió en su lugar.</p><p>—Olvídalo, si quieres golpearme puedes hacerlo.—Afirmó con la voz ronca antes de tomar su muñeca y acercarse a su boca.</p><p>Jimin entreabrió los labios y un pequeño jadeó escapó debido a la sorpresa mientras se congelaba en su lugar sintiendo como la respiración caliente de su jefe golpeaba directo en el rostro. El silencio era sepulcral y odio cerrar los ojos en signo de anticipación.</p><p>Entonces se escuchó un estruendo seguido de un gran llanto.</p><p>—¡P-Papá! ¡J-jiminnie!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Efectivamente está roto.</p><p>Una respiración temblorosa escapó de su boca y se paso las manos por el rostro.</p><p>Jeongsan había decidido que saltar desde el armario era buena idea. El pequeño había amontonado todo en su cuarto para llegar a lo más alto del mueble, nunca imagino que perdería el equilibrio y caería. Una suerte que todo en el departamento estuviera empotrado a la pared o el armario hubiera caído encima de su pequeño cuerpo.</p><p>Jeongsan se removió un poco y sorbió su nariz, su carita hinchada producto del llanto y es que su padre no quería ni imaginar el dolor que había pasado.</p><p>Jungkook caminó fuera de emergencias con su hijo aferrado en su pecho. Apenas levanto la mirada pudo observar un par de ojos que le traspasaron con el mismo grado de preocupación. Jimin se acerco rápidamente y arrebató a Jeongsan de sus brazos para apretarlo contra su pecho. Jungkook se sorprendió al notar la manera en que el niño enterró su rostro en el cuello del castaño y olió su perfume antes de caer dormido.</p><p>No sabía que eran tan cercanos.</p><p>—¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te dijeron?—. Jungkook parpadeó y ordenó un poco sus palabras, su cuerpo exhausto por la preocupación.</p><p>—Su pie se fracturó, cinco milímetros más o menos. Debe ser muy cuidadoso y guardar reposo, ahora buscaré una farmacia para los medicamentos, tiene control en tres semanas y su cuerpo formará algunos hematomas, cayó feo—. Jimin asintió a cada palabra con las cejas arrugadas, luego volvió su atención en el pequeño y dejo un besito en su cabeza.</p><p>—No vuelvas a asustarme así, te lo prohíbo—. Regañó al pequeño que dormía aferrado en su pecho, luego miró a Jungkook—¿Qué esperas? Conozco una farmacia veinticuatro horas y sé que un pastel le hará sentir mucho mejor. ¿Qué crees que prefiera, fresa o chocolate? Olvídalo, haré los dos.</p><p>Jungkook se detuvo y observó la manera en que Jimin caminaba a su auto con toda la naturalidad del mundo.</p><p>—¿No quieres ir a tu departamento?—. Preguntó confundido. Su horario era hasta las nueve de la noche y ya eran pasado las una de la madrugada.</p><p>—Y-yo-</p><p>—De verdad no tengo el dinero para pagar tantas horas—. Admitió avergonzado. El rostro de Jimin se deformó.</p><p>—¿Crees que hago esto por dinero?—. Tragó con fuerza.</p><p>—Es un trabajo.</p><p>—Que tu no tengas vocación no significa que yo tampoco deba tenerla—. Soltó de forma dura, Jungkook se sintió incluso aun más avergonzado. Abrió el auto y ayudó al castaño en su tarea de sentar al niño y colocar su cinturón de seguridad. A pesar de que el ambiente era tenso se sorprendió de la fluidez que tenían para trabajar en conjunto.</p><p>El motor de aquel auto rugió un poco y antes de que quitara el freno de mano, Jimin aclaro su garganta.</p><p>—Solo lo diré una vez—. Comenzó—. No tienes el derecho de llegar y acercarte a mi de esa forma, mucho menos besarme sin consentimiento. Fue irrespetuoso, de mal gusto y demuestra la inmadurez que te rodea. No soy un objeto y mucho menos un juguete como para que llegues y decidas a tú antojo en un intento desesperado de experimentar tu sexualidad. Eres joven y lo entiendo pero has lo que se te de la gana fuera del departamento. También quiero ofrecer una disculpa, ya que yo debería haber estado cuidando a Jeongsan en el momento que cayo. Te comprendo perfectamente si decides despedirme—. Todo eso salió de su boca de forma calculada, la frivolidad de su tono desapareciendo en sus últimas palabras. Jungkook tomó el manubrio y arrugó la frente procesando las palabras del castaño.</p><p>—¿Por qué te despediría?—. Eso había sido lo único que había tomado de sus palabras. Jimin pareció removerse incómodo—. Los accidentes pasan, no es tu culpa ni la mía, claro que alguien debió haber estado cuidando de él pero Jeongsan sabe que no debe hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo bastaba un descuido para que subiera a algún mueble y esperó que haya aprendido la lección. No trato de excusar mi culpa pero es parte de ser niño caer una y otra vez, solo estoy aliviado de que no haya sido grave... Y disculpa Hyung, no volverá a pasar—. El castaño asintió con la vista al frente y luego aclaró su garganta.</p><p>—Llévame a mi departamento, no dejaré a Jeongsan sólo.</p><p>—Pero estará conmigo.</p><p>—Pero tienes que trabajar y estará irritable cuando despierte, solo hazle caso a tu mayor—. El pelinegro le dio una mirada de soslayo, el tono demandante de Jimin ocultando su incomodidad y preocupación, Jimin no podría dormir tranquilo si no sabia el estado del pequeño así que le dio su dirección y manejaron hasta un lindo complejo de departamentos un bastante lejos del suyo, eran lujosos y nuevos.</p><p>Sólo diez minutos y de nuevo iban por las calles de la cuidad en dirección a la farmacia que el más bajo aseguró estaría abierta. Jimin obligó a Jungkook a usar su código de descuento para los medicamentos y siguió dando distintos tipos de ordenes incluso dormido.</p><p>Jimin esa noche la paso en la habitación de Jeongsan mientras un feo sentimiento se arremolinaba en su inexistente pancita. Jungkook no pudo evitar acariciar la frente de su hijo quien dormía a su lado mientras analizaba todas sus expresiones asegurándose de que el pequeño estaba sano y salvo.</p><p>Esa mañana cuando despertó y se encontró con ambos lindos chicos no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran ante la imagen de un desayuno servido para él.</p><p>Las mañanas parecían haber cambiado, ya no necesitaba correr por todos lados y descuidar su imagen porque ahora había alguien que cuidaba de Jeongsan y él.</p><p>Sólo una cosa daba vueltas en su mente.</p><p>Y es que su cerebro se negaba a no poder probar aquellos labios rosados.</p><p>Jimin tendrá que disculparlo.</p><p>O quizás solo debía convencerlo.</p><p>Pero no había duda en que lo haría.</p><p>El besaría a Park Jimin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿U-una cita?—. La chica al frente suyo asintió mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rojo—. Y-yo... no lo creo, mi hijo...-</p><p>—¿De qué hablas Jeon? Jimin siempre cuida a Jeongsan, no creo que le moleste—. La mandíbula se le marcó con fuerza ante la interrupción mientras daba una vistazo a la linda asistente de Namjoon, mierda. ¿Hace cuanto no se acostaba con alguien?</p><p>—Y-yo, le preguntare a mi Jeongsan...</p><p>—¿Qué? Es tu hijo, no tu papá—. Aguanto la respiración, tratando de no matar a Taehyung por constantemente meter la nariz donde no le correspondía.</p><p>—¿Entonces, qué dices?</p><p>Se sentía atrapado.</p><p>—S-supongo que puedo...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué papá todavía no llega?—. Jimin caminó hasta él y acarició su frente con cariño, dejando que el tacto le calmara a medias.</p><p>—Quizás es el tráfico, sólo está atrasado diez minutos.</p><p>Jeongsan le miro dubitativo, quería creer aquellas palabras pero cuando se trata de gente importante no es tan fácil.</p><p>—P-papá nunca se demora—. Murmuró—. ¿Y si le paso algo?—. El sillón se hundió a su lado, Jimin nuevamente le ofrecía una sonrisa.</p><p>—Es verdad que esta un poco pasado en la hora pero yo estoy aquí contigo, además, si viene manejando no creo que sea muy buena idea llamarlo ¿cierto?</p><p>—Pero quiero contarle algo—. Susurró mientras el puchero se intensificaba, sus ojitos cristalizándose mientras agachaba la mirada.</p><p>—¿No me lo quieres contar a mi?—. Negó lentamente.</p><p>Mierda, ahora Jimin se estaba preocupando también. Con agilidad envió un mensaje al padre de la criatura, no quería sonar controlador pero en realidad es muy común que los niños se desesperen ante la ausencia de sus padres, en algún momento incluso el lo había vivido.</p><p>—¿Quieres escuchar una historia bonita?—. Estaba desesperado por ayudar, sin embargo Jeongsan volvió a negar mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimitas.</p><p>—Q-quiero a mi papá—. Rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazó, apretándole contra su pecho. Su utilidad también tenía límites.</p><p>—Papá ya viene—. Trató de prometer mientras la palma de su mano acariciaba la espalda del niño—. Ya verás que solo era un poco de tráfico, cenaremos juntos como todos los días.</p><p>No fue sino hasta veinte minutos después que la puerta del departamento se abrió para dar paso a un sonriente Jungkook que recibió una clara mueca recelosa por parte del niño.</p><p>—Disculpen la demora.</p><p>Claro.</p><p>Jimin evitó rodar los ojos o que cualquier expresión delatara su molestia. No es una disculpa cuando sonríes al decirla o quizás sí, siempre y cuando trates de sonar mínimamente arrepentido.</p><p>Jungkook completamente ajeno a los ánimos en la habitación, fue hasta su hijo quien se negó a mirarle.</p><p>—¿Pequeño, qué sucede?—. Jeongsan soltó un quejido mientras se aferraba a Jimin, negándose a mirarlo.</p><p>Ardía, la mirada intensa y confundida encima de su persona, en busca de una respuesta ardía</p><p>—Se asusto mucho porque no llegabas, sabes que no poder moverse le pone mañoso—. Explicó refiriéndose al piesito inmovilizado. Jungkook entendió rápidamente y una oleada de culpa entro en su sistema.</p><p>—Bebé... ¿podrías mirarme? Papá estaba en un graaan tráfico. También estaba preocupado de no llegar—. Sólo bastaron unas caricias y caras tontas para que le perdonara.</p><p>Para la hora de la cena el ánimo de siempre, ágil, ligero y divertido había sido recuperado. Jeongsan se deleitaba en la atención que le daban su papá y Jiminie.</p><p>—¡Y-y luego el dinosaurio cayo e hizo waaa~! P-pero el tigre le ayudó y luego hizo uhhh~</p><p>Ambos mayores rieron enternecidos.</p><p>—Sanie...—. El niño siguió relatando sobre aventuras de dinosaurios—. Hijo, bebé~</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?</p><p>Jimin se sorprendió al notar que el pelinegro lucía más contento y ansioso, aunque sacudió los pensamientos en su cabeza. No era de su incumbencia.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa si papá tiene una cita?</p><p>Silencio.</p><p>Jungkook se removió incómodo. Jimin aguanto la respiración.</p><p>—Yo no quiero que tengas una cita.</p><p>—¿Papá de nuevo esta en un tráfico?</p><p>A pesar de que el verano no quería desaparecer, las temperaturas descendían con violencia. Tanto Jimin como Jeongsan estaban envueltos en mantas mientras veían una película, sin embargo el reloj biológico del niño, todos los días le diría que había algo mal, algo le faltaba.</p><p>Jimin frunció la boca.</p><p>No puedes decirle a un niño de cinco que su papá no llegaba porque tenía el pene enterrado en una vagina ¿cierto?</p><p>—Probablemente es eso—. Dijo con simpleza antes de tomar su celular.</p><p>Llevaba 60 minutos de retraso.</p><p>Ya estaba oscuro cuando Jeon entro por la puerta. Lucía refrescado y lleno de energía, se reía como un bobo mientras caminaba hasta ellos.</p><p>Pero tanto Jimin como Jeongsan ya habían cenado.</p><p>Se le había hecho demasiado tarde.</p><p>—¿Oh, está durmiendo?—. Jeon lucía sorprendido. El castaño mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza.</p><p>—Estaba cansado—. Soltó antes de ponerse de pie y llevarlo a su habitación. A mitad de camino Jungkook pareció espabilar pues corrió tras él para abrir la cama del niño y arroparlo.</p><p>Luego ambos se quedaron de pie en medio de la penumbra.</p><p>—Te puedo llevar a tu departamento.</p><p>Y ninguno de los dos jamás estaría preparado para lo que vendría después.</p><p>—Mi novio vendrá por mi.</p><p>Jeon sufrió una contorsión en el rostro, como si algo o alguien lo hubieran estrujado un órgano de vital importancia. El dolor punzante y la incomodidad duraderos a pesar de que fue apenas un segundo.</p><p>¿Jimin tenía novio?</p><p>¿Con qué tiempo?</p><p>De forma infantil observó por la ventana, escondido tras la cortina y con la frente arrugada como el castaño se subía a un auto caro y lujoso.</p><p>—¿Acaso le pago tan poco que debió buscarse un sugar daddy?—. Hizo una mueca de horror—. No, no, no, Jimin no es ese tipo de persona...</p><p>Sabiendo que no lograba nada con aquellos pensamientos, optó por quitarse la camisa y lavarla junto a otras prendas que lo necesitaran. Mucho después esa noche las mejillas se le adornaron con un leve rubor cuando en la ducha por el agua caliente que le golpeaba la espalda, le ardieron ciertas heridas.</p><p>Se mordió el labio cuando notó los chupones que tenía esparcidos por el cuello.</p><p>Con una toalla en la cintura y el cabello todavía goteando dio un vistazo a Jeongsan que seguía dormido y probablemente lo estaría hasta la siguiente mañana. Pensó en lo mucho que debió jugar y divertirse durante su ausencia y no pudo evitar dejar un beso en su frente para luego ir finalmente a su habitación.</p><p>Donde la aplicación de chat en su celular estuvo abierta por horas.</p><p>Quizás si hubiera estado lo suficientemente atento, hubiera notado que para empezar el niño hace buen tiempo ya no estaba durmiendo.</p><p>Porque en su cabecita se reproducían una y otra vez con ansiedad aquellas palabras.</p><p>¿Cuando podría decirle eso a su papá?</p><p>Jimin se carcajeó cuando a pesar del gran yeso en su pierna Jeongsan se las arregló para tirársele encima. Se dobló y perdió aire el momento en que el cuerpo del niño cayó encima suyo pero, lejos de estar molesto siguió forcejeando con él mientras esperaban que Jungkook llegara.</p><p>Y es que era sábado.</p><p>El pelinegro salía a las una o dos de la tarde o incluso antes. A veces cuando el dinero lo ameritaba compraba algo para comer o iban a algún local de comida rápida, sorprendiendo a ambos con una linda sorpresa.</p><p>Hoy Jeongsan no había preguntado.</p><p>No fue sino hasta las seis y media de la tarde que la puerta del departamento se abrió.</p><p>Y la garganta de Jimin se volvió un camino de ácido al notar como Jeongsan pasó eso completamente por alto.</p><p>—Jiminie~, no me estas escuchando—.  Rapidamente volvió la atención al juego y asintió.</p><p>—Hola hijo, ¿cómo has estado?</p><p>De pequeño jamás se hubiera atrevido a dar una respuesta de ese tipo, es por eso que un jadeo sorprendido escapo de su garganta cuando el pequeño aparto de un manotazo a su papá. </p><p>Jungkook retrocedió unos pasos.</p><p>El niño, con un poco de dificultad salió de la sala de estar.</p><p>—¡JEONGSAN, VUELVE AQUÍ!</p><p>Oh mierda.</p><p>El departamento se sacudió por el estruendo que produjo Jeongsan azotando la puerta de su habitación. Una clara señal de que no haría caso.</p><p>Jimin sintió lo verdadero del pánico cuando Jungkook fue tras él.</p><p>—¡E-espera! Jeongsan no esta haciendo esto con maldad, por favor cálmate.</p><p>—Nadie pidió tu opinión.</p><p>El dolor hizo que se detuviera por completo, no fueron sino los gritos que lo sacaron del trance.</p><p>—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!—. Jungkook era una furia mientras sostenía la muñeca del pequeño en un intento desesperado de encontrarse con su mirada, Park dio un paso adelante pero la mirada de advertencia que ofreció el adulto lo hizo detenerse—. Jeongsan, mírame—. El niño negó con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—. Cuestionó con la rabia ciega amainando, sonando dolido.</p><p>El pequeño azabache se siguió sacudiendo hasta quedar libre del agarre.</p><p>—¡Sólo vete!</p><p>Y así de fácil la furia le volvió al alma.</p><p>—¿¡Cómo te atrev-</p><p>—¡Sólo déjame de una vez! ¡Yo me quedaré con Jiminie! ¡El no me dejará!—. Jungkook se giró para mirar a Jimin como si fuera culpable de algo, el castaño rápidamente negó y levantó las manos en signo de que no tenía nada que ver.—¡Quieres irte! ¡Sólo hazlo! E-ella ya lo hizo y tu puedes hacerlo también.</p><p>Jimin abrió los ojos cuando pudo ver la forma en que aquellas palabras atravesaron al pelinegro. De pronto lucia terriblemente roto y acabado.</p><p>—H-hijo, jamás haría eso...</p><p>—¡Solo vete!—. Chilló desconsolado. Como si fuera una pluma, Jungkook  retrocedió al igual que Jimin. La puerta de madera rozando sus narices cuando se cerró.</p><p>Completamente desconcertado por la escena Jimin buscó la mirada de Jungkook por una explicación.</p><p>—H-hago todo mal—. Dijo antes de ponerse a llorar, sollozando de la misma manera en que lo hacía Jeongsan.</p><p>¿Estaba mal si Jimin lloraba también?</p><p>El castaño sacudió la cabeza y arrastró a Jungkook hasta a su habitación. Sorprendiéndose de lo linda y limpia que era.</p><p>—Cálmate, ¡Cálmate!—. Jungkook cerró la boca de golpe y le miró con ojos de cachorro. </p><p>El dueño de casa estaba sentado en su cama mientras sin querer Jimin había terminado entre sus piernas.</p><p>—¿¡Qué te sucede?!—. Chilló exasperado—. ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre reaccionar así?!</p><p>El labio de Jungkook comenzó a temblar, sus ojos ahora contenían una galaxia que se desbordaba sin tregua alguna.</p><p>¿A eso se refería Taehyung cuando decía que debía cuidarlos a los dos?</p><p>—P-pero me falto el respeto...</p><p>—¡Pero no porque es un niño malo! Si desapareces cada vez más durante la maldita semana como quieres que reaccione ¿eh? Jeongsan tiene problemas con la ansiedad. Si dices que llegaras a una hora y no lo haces inmediatamente se enferma.</p><p>—Pero el no acepto mis citas...</p><p>—¡PORQUE TIENE CINCO AÑOS! Jungkook, entiendo que seas joven, todos tenemos necesidades pero tu tienes una prioridad, lo siento pero no puedes ser hombre antes que papá—. Finalizo decepcionado. Sin poder evitarlo, debido a la distancia vio perfectamente labial en el cuello de su camisa y chupones en su pecho—. Jeongsan es un niño... Eres todo lo que tiene.</p><p>Jungkook hipaba como un niño pequeño y paso los brazos por su cintura antes de enterrar el rostro en su pecho. Un poco asqueado por las lágrimas y mocos Jimin aleteó sin saber dónde poner las manos, finalmente dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza.</p><p>—S-soy un-n p-pes-simo p-papá.</p><p>Rodó los ojos.</p><p>—No eres un pésimo papá, sólo eres uno que lo está intentando y que definitivamente necesita aprender a controlarse.</p><p>Jungkook restregó su rostro contra la polera del castaño para limpiarse el rostro. Jimin tuvo náuseas.</p><p>—Debes ir a hablar con Jeongsan, se merece una explicación.—Murmuró antes de alejar al azabache.</p><p>El castaño evitó reír antes la imagen aniñada y vulnerable del pelinegro. Un puchero pronunciado y restos de lagrimas que hacían a sus ojos lucir incluso más grandes y redondos. Jungkook asintió.</p><p>—¿Crees que me perdone?</p><p>Jimin soltó una corta carcajada.</p><p>—Probablemente ya lo hizo o se fue de casa. Ve rápido antes de que termine de empacar.</p><p>El pelinegro rápidamente se puso de pie.</p><p>O-0h, demasiado cerca. Grito el cerebro del castaño.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Rápidamente escuchó sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo. De forma inconsciente Jimin tocó su mejilla.</p><p>Jeon le había dado un corto besito.</p><p>—En serio tienes cinco años...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En un intento desesperado por disfrutar los pobres restos de verano, Jungkook se encargó de llevar una última vez a su hijo a su parque favorito; esperando de esta manera no poner en riesgo su salud debido a las bajas temperaturas. Hoy era sábado y el clima había cambiado de forma drástica, a pesar de haber un sol, este no lograba dar calor y el viento que azotaba sus cuerpos los hacía removerse de forma cómica.</p><p>Jeongsan rió a gusto cuando pudo caminar tomando tanto la mano de su padre como la de Jimin, entre ellos dos se balanceaba y levantaba los pies mientras los adultos le seguían el juego.</p><p>Y se sentía bien.</p><p>La risa del pequeño era tan contagiosa y característica que Jimin podía sentir las lágrimas arremolinándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.</p><p>Fuera del cuadro, las personas miraban encantadas aquella pareja tan valiente y segura de sí misma. Dos hombres jóvenes que iban en contra de lo propuesto por siglos. Criando un niño y demostrando que recibía todo lo que necesitase.</p><p>Jimin no pudo evitar tener un gran disturbio en el pecho ante un pensamiento como parecemos una familia. Porque esa frase le hacia demasiada ilusión.</p><p>Todo había estado bien y calmado, Jeongsan era un verdadero ángel y Jungkook un verdadero crío quien en todo su derecho seguía con sus citas pero con el correspondiente avisó para no preocupar a quienes le esperaban en casa.</p><p>Apenas se acercaron a la zona de juegos, el niño se soltó de forma brusca y corrió fuera de su alcance, Jimin colocó una mueca de angustia y trató de gritarle que no corriera tan rápido pero la risita de Jungkook le notifico que no valía la pena.</p><p>Sin embargo, el niño detuvo su paso y se giro para correr de vuelta a ellos, con una sonrisa tímida tomó la mano de su padre y Jimin para entrelazarlas.</p><p>Jimin dio un respingo sorprendido y nuevamente escuchó a Jungkook reír.</p><p>—Es para no perdernos—. El castaño le miró confundido—. Le he enseñado que debe tomar la mano de sus mayores para no perderse, no cualquier extraño claro está... El solamente no quiere que nos perdamos.</p><p>¿Acaso se puede querer más a ese pequeño? Decía entre lloriqueos el castaño en su cabeza. Jungkook tiró un poco de él para llevarlo hasta una banca.</p><p>Jimin se removió un poco incómodo.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede?—. Preguntó Jungkook medio distraído, la mirada fija en el niño. </p><p>—¿N-no te molesta...?—. Jimin aclaró su garganta.—S-soy gay, ¿no te molesta tomar mi mano? La gente puede malinterpretarlo.</p><p>En ese momento la cara de Jungkook se desfiguró por completo.</p><p>—En serio no entiendo de qué hablas—. Soltó brusco. Al pelinegro le ofendían ese tipo de comentarios ¿por qué Jimin era tan malo consigo mismo?</p><p>Temiendo haberle dado una mala idea, le dio un leve apretón a su mano.</p><p>—Los amigos también pueden tomarse de las manos—. Las cejas de Jimin subieron con sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Somos amigos?</p><p>Jungkook soltó una carcajada anticipando la respuesta, su cabeza se fue hacía atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, Jimin le miró un poco desconcertado.</p><p>—Confió en ti—. Afirmó con una sonrisa. El pecho de Jimin pareció inflarse con orgullo—. Eso es suficiente para considerarte un amigo.</p><p>Con que ser amigos...</p><p>De todas formas asintió y fijo su mirada en la zona de juegos. Se sintió un poco mal al saber que realmente no estaba prestando atención alguna a Jeongsan, no podía dejar de sentir sus vellos erizándose ante el contacto y calidez que le proporcionaba Jungkook.</p><p>Sin querer echarle un vistazo, trato de describir la sensación, pero ¿cómo haces eso cuando envuelve a lo complejo de un sentimiento?</p><p>Era cómodo, era agradable, la temperatura de la piel del pelinegro parecía ser la perfecta para las frías y rellenas manitos que tenía.</p><p>Relajo la espalda y se dejó caer en el respaldo.</p><p>Sus dedos no estaban entrelazados y eso lo agradecía pues su cerebro tenía el infantil pensamiento de que dedos entrelazados significaban amor y relación, más cercanía, en cambio manos juntas era más bien amistoso y con confianza.</p><p>Y le gusto.</p><p>Y siguió detallando, fijándose en los colores y olores de todo sabiendo que no podía congelar el momento.</p><p>Incluso quiso tomar una fotografía por si su memoria se atrevía a traicionarlo.</p><p>Pero se limitó a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que le trajo aquella tarde mientras una linda sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.</p><p>Ah, Park Jimin eres realmente hermoso. Fue lo único que logró pensar el pelinegro mientras le miraba de forma insistente por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Jimin?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook y Jeongsan masticaron lentamente con las mejillas infladas de comida mientras veían la manera en que el castaño se deslizaba por la cocina mientras cantaba una nana y sonreía.</p><p>Padre e hijo compartieron una mirada y asintieron.</p><p>¿Por qué Jimin estaba tan feliz?</p><p>No recordaban haber hecho nada en específico.</p><p>—¿Tienes novio?—. Soltó de golpe el más pequeño, Jungkook quiso regañarle por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían, sin embargo se cruzó de brazos y espero la respuesta del castaño.</p><p>—No—. Respondió Jimin entre risitas. Sorprendente que para el pelinegro hubiera pasada desapercibida la mentirita sobre tener novio hace unos días. El castaño seguía preparando algún postre que nadie le había pedido.</p><p>Y no es que les molestara, simplemente Jimin hacía demasiado por ellos.</p><p>Padre e hijo hicieron un gestito de molestia al no saber que tenía así al castaño.</p><p>Sospechoso.</p><p>—¿Has hecho algo interesante esta semana?—. Fue el turno de Jungkook para preguntar, imitando sus acciones, Jeongsan se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta.</p><p>—Lo normal—. Admitió simple.</p><p>Sus frentes se arrugaron.</p><p>De golpe molestando a Jungkook no tener idea sobre la vida de su niñero. </p><p>¡Qué hasta lo había llamado amigo!</p><p>Quizás no quiere ser nuestro amigo... Concluyó su cerebro un poco decepcionado.</p><p>Rendido en su breve interrogatorio, ambos Jeon dejaron la cocina para caminar a paso pesado hasta el sillón, lo dos miraron un punto fijo mientras pensaban.</p><p>Si Jiminie tiene novio, ¿lo querrá más que a mi?</p><p>Si Jimin no me considera su amigo, ¿he sido un penoso todo este tiempo?</p><p>Los dos negaron con la cabeza.</p><p>Aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos rió mientras les observaba desde el marco de la puerta que dividía la cocina y sala de estar.</p><p>Después de ordenar un poco, caminó hasta ellos, no sorprendido de que siguieran en la misma posición y se sentó en el espació vacío que le habían dejado.</p><p>—¿Me quieres más que a tu novio?</p><p>—¿Me consideras tu amigo?</p><p>Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo haciéndole carcajearse.</p><p>—No tengo novio pero definitivamente te quiero más—. Jeongsan soltó el aire retenido luciendo completamente aliviado, de forma posesiva se afirmó al brazo del castaño—. ¡Por supuesto que somos amigos!—. Respondió a Jungkook.</p><p>Jeon arrugó la cara.</p><p>—¿Entonces por qué no me cuentas tus cosas?</p><p>Jimin parpadeó un par de veces.</p><p>—No pensé que te importaban.</p><p>Jungkook bufó incrédulo.</p><p>—Por supuesto que si, de otra forma no preguntaría.</p><p>—Pensé que lo hacías por cortesía—. El pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras de forma discreta movía su cuerpo más cerca y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Jimin.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, quiero saber como estas, en serio—. Susurró de forma aniñada. Los ojitos del castaño brillaron.</p><p>—Esta bien, lo haré de ahora en adelante.</p><p>—¿Somos amigos?—. Volvió a preguntar al pelinegro, Jimin rió mientras apoyaba su cabeza encima de la de Jungkook.</p><p>Parecía que ahora tenían la confianza para algo de ese estilo.</p><p>—Si Jungkook, somos amigos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El silencio era absoluto en esos puntos de la noche, la mayoría dormía en sus hogares o terminaba con desespero algún deber para por fin ir a descansar. Aún así, en cierto lugar, escondidos dentro de la cocina había un par bien despierto que se deshacía entre sentimientos encontrados y sonrisas.</p><p>—¡Jimin-ssi, Jimin-ssi!</p><p>Se le escapo una carcajada poco atractiva y tuvo que afirmarse el estómago.</p><p>—S-shh~ J-Jeongsan despertara si te escucha.—Jungkook le dio una sonrisita de lado mientras bebía un poco de su cerveza.</p><p>—Tiene el sueño tan pesado como su papá.</p><p>El pequeño ya estaba en su habitación y Jimin podría haberse ido perfectamente hace dos horas.</p><p>Pero con Jungkook se le pasaba el tiempo volando.<br/>Ahora eran amigos.</p><p>Jeon se había tomado realmente en serio eso de la amistad, antes de poder notarlo ya conocía todas y cada una de las expresiones chistosas que tenia, eso y que era un chico demasiado talentoso.</p><p>Un potencial que se perdía en aquella empresa.</p><p>—Entonces, como te estaba contando, Taehyung comenzó a gritar porque había teñido su pelo del color incorrecto y sólo quedaría conforme hasta hacerme lo mismo.</p><p>—¿Qué color quedó?</p><p>—Rojo, estuvo cinco meses enteros llamándome sirenita.<br/>Jungkook le miró divertido.</p><p>—¿Cinco?—el castaño sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa egocéntrica.</p><p>—Lucia sexy—soltó con una carcajada avergonzada, Jungkook le analizó de forma profunda por unos segundos.</p><p>—No lo pongo en duda.</p><p>Todo quedó en silencio por unos segundos y entonces Jimin comenzó a toser de la sorpresa, ¿qué tipo de heterosexual era Jungkook?</p><p>Por lo general los "hombres" serían muy reacios a interactuar de forma tan cercana con una mariquita como él, aun así Jungkook nunca la hizo sentir distinto, de hecho hasta le coqueteaba.</p><p>Jimin sacudió un poco la cabeza, no debía seguir con eso, definitivamente terminaría ilusionándose.</p><p>—¿C-Cómo está tu pareja?—Jeon se encogió de hombros antes de dejar la botella vacía en el mesón de la cocina.</p><p>—Está bien, no somos nada, supongo que ya nos estamos cansando.—Jimin asintió comprendiendo.</p><p>—Eso está bien...—El celular del castaño comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente lo contestó temiendo despertar al pequeño del hogar.—¿Alo?, oh Dios mío, lo olvidé. P-Perdón por no avisar, sí, lo sé... ¿M-me disculpas?—pidió de forma adorable mientras hacía un puchero.</p><p>Celos.</p><p>A Jungkook le llegó una gran punzada de celos. Su ceño se frunció mientras trataba de escuchar con atención la conversación con quien quiera que sea, un hombre, sin duda alguna.</p><p>¿Por qué daba tantas excusas?</p><p>Después de unos segundos actuando como la cosita más arrepentida y tierna del mundo Jimin cortó la llamada un poco apenado.</p><p>—¿Quien era?—el castaño parpadeó unos segundos.</p><p>—Oh, nadie...</p><p>Mala respuesta.</p><p>El ánimo del pelinegro cambió de golpe y las risas cesaron completamente.</p><p>¿Por qué Jimin seguía sin confiar en él?</p><p>—Debo irme...— Anunció. No quería hacerlo pero ya era tarde, tenía un hogar al que regresar.</p><p>—¿Tienes algo que hacer?—El castaño ladeó la cabeza confundido.</p><p>—Ah, ¿no?</p><p>Jungkook rodó los ojos.</p><p>Contrólate, gritaba en su interior, ugh ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto?</p><p>¿Acaso Jimin tenía novio?</p><p>De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.</p><p>¿Por qué le molestó tanto la idea?</p><p>—Ya llegaron por mi...</p><p>—Te acompañare abajo.</p><p>Jimin pareció sudar frío.</p><p>—¡No! D-digo, ¡no puedes dejar a Jeongsan solo!—de forma rápida tomó su bolso y rodeó el mesón para ponerse de puntitas y dejar un torpe beso en la mejilla del pelinegro.</p><p>La puerta se cerró un poco fuerte y Jungkook sólo supo sonreír de forma satisfecha mientras las ganas de acariciar su mejilla parecían querer acabar con él.<br/>Sin embargó no lo hizo, prefirió guardar la sensación y no alterarla con sus torpes dedos.</p><p>Un chillido ahogado salió de su garganta, casi como una colegiala.</p><p>—Tus labios son tan suaves...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Algo escondía, no había duda alguna. Toda la semana Jimin dejó el departamento más temprano de lo normal para entrar en un lujoso auto y desaparecer en la esquina de la calle.</p><p>Y Jungkook andaba con los nervios de punta.</p><p>No había duda alguna, Jimin tenía un sugar daddy.</p><p>Y por supuesto el joven pelinegro era alguien muy consciente por lo que no podía evitar pensar cómo mejorar la situación del castaño.</p><p>Como si lo hubieran obligado.</p><p>Quizás al ser tan Jungkook no comprendía que las personas en efecto disfrutaban las relaciones con personas mayores.</p><p>Su cara se deformó.</p><p>¿Daddy issues?</p><p>Desde el marcó de la puerta notó como su hijo disfrutaba la suavidad del castaño a la hora de los baños, Jeongsan siempre le gritaría por dejar que le entrara espuma en los ojos o por restregar su espalda de forma demasiado brusca, en cambio, ahora el niño reía de forma mimada mientras jugaba con un Iron man y dejaba que Jimin enjuagará su cabeza con agua calentita.</p><p>La traición.</p><p>Con mucho cuidado el castaño terminó su tarea y dejo a Jeongsan observar las caricaturas con un bowl de frituras en sus manos.</p><p>¿Y sí Jimin le bañaba?</p><p>Jungkook tragó con fuerza.</p><p>Sin duda alguna eso sería muy caliente.</p><p>¿En qué momento te volviste tan gay? se regaño.</p><p>Bueno, era joven y tenía todo el derecho a experimentar.<br/>Pero no con Jimin, recordó su cerebro.</p><p>No podía evitarlo, el castaño era precioso en todos los aspectos imaginables. Sus modales, su forma de expresarse, la delicadeza en sus movimientos, lo brillante en su personalidad y cuando sin poder evitarlo soltaba palabras que podrían tomar otro sentido.</p><p>A menudo el pelinegro se encontraba a sí mismo<br/>preguntándose si un hombre como Park Jimin podría fijarse en él.</p><p>Ya no era alguien guapo ni atractivo, no tenía el tiempo para cuidarse o hacer deporte.</p><p>Si follaras menos definitivamente podrías...</p><p>Nuevamente sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>Una melodiosa risita llamó su atención, Jimin llevaba al menos tres minutos observándole de forma detenida, el muchacho parecía estar en una crisis existencial.</p><p>—Si necesitas hablar de algo puedes hacerlo conmigo—ofreció de forma cariñosa antes de tomar su mano pero luego la soltó con nerviosismo.</p><p>Jungkook no le gustaba, principalmente porque era heterosexual y eso no podría salir bien para él en ninguna vida.</p><p>Pero amaba todo de él.</p><p>Su personalidad resiliente, la fuerza que tenía para él y su hijo, el hecho de que podría estar cansando y jamás se atrevería a quejarse.</p><p>Suspiró un poco.</p><p>Quizás era ridículo pero en el joven de veintidós había encontrado ese príncipe que ansiaba tener desde los cuatro.</p><p>Pero los príncipe perfectos no existían.</p><p>Y el ya era su propio príncipe.</p><p>El tacto de una mano tibia contra las suyas le sacó de su ensoñación.</p><p>Cosquillas, ahí donde la piel de sus manos hacia contacto, sentía una serie de cosquillas y electricidad.</p><p>—Estoy un poco confundido...—admitió. Park  cayó en la preocupación de forma inmediata.</p><p>—¿Qué es? Lo que sea siempre se puede solucionar—Jungkook sonrió enternecido mientras jugaba un poco con los dedos gorditos del más bajo.</p><p>—No te diré.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué~? Por favor dime, puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes.</p><p>—Porque tú, Park Jimin no confías en mí y eso hiere mi corazón—lloriqueo de forma falsa.</p><p>Jimin parpadeó un poco.</p><p>—No entiendo por qué mi vida te importa tanto, es irrelevante, te aburrirás si te cuento.</p><p>—¿Quien te hizo tanto daño para que dijeras eso?— las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de siquiera haberlas pensado, el rostro de Jimin se volvió una máscara de frío </p><p>y quitó sus manos de golpe.</p><p>No dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta para secar un poco más el cabello de Jeongsan.</p><p>Y lo que dijo en los siguientes días tampoco fue mucho. Jimin le ignoraba de manera olímpica y ahora se iba muchísimo más temprano.</p><p>—No sé qué le hice—soltó sin poder evitarlo en medio de la oficina, los ojos de Taehyung ardieron.</p><p>—¿Jimin?</p><p>—Aja—El mayor de los dos tuvo que reprimir un gritito de la emoción. Estaba pasando—¿Qué le hiciste?</p><p>—Nada—Taehyung arrugó la cara inmediatamente—Quizás dije algo que no debía...</p><p>—¿Y eso es...?</p><p>—¿Cuestionar el daño en su vida y por qué no habla de sí mismo?</p><p>Taehyung quiso golpearle.</p><p>Y lo hizo.</p><p>Con mucha satisfacción sintió su palma hormiguear después de golpear la nuca del menor.<br/>Jungkook ni siquiera intentó quejarse.</p><p>—Jiminie es un ser demasiado bueno para este mundo y lamentablemente las personas buenas solo terminan siendo las más dañadas... No lo envié a tu departamento solo para ayudarte a ti sino porque también sabía que encontraría un espacio de confort y comodidad. Kookie lo que dijiste no tiene nada de mentira, solamente debiste haber tenido un poco más de tacto, no está molesto solo un poco triste y se cierra en sí mismo evadiendo el daño...</p><p>—¿Qué puedo hacer?— la tristeza con la que hablaba Taehyung realmente le sorprendió, parecía conocerle mejor de lo que creía.</p><p>—No le des espacio, solo se alejará más. Tampoco trates de seguir con el tema, podría incluso renunciar si se siente incómodo... Jimin confía en ti y poco a poco te mostrará su vida sin que lo notes, solo se lindo y atento. Eso servirá.</p><p>Sus labios habían formado una línea recta mientras tragaba con fuerza, se sentía tan intrigado y confundido.<br/>Al menos ahora sabía que hacer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jimin levantó las cejas con sorpresa cuando el timbre del departamento sonó.</p><p>—¡E-espera, no puedes abrir!—a mitad de camino Jeongsan detuvo su carrera para girarse y darle una sonrisita inocente.</p><p>A paso rápido el castaño abrió la puerta y el aire se atascó en su garganta cuando un lindo y simple ramo de flores se le fue extendido por un repartidor.</p><p>—¿Park Jimin?</p><p>Con los ojitos bien abiertos, asintió y tomó de forma torpe el ramo mientras Jeongsan intentaba escabullirse por entremedio sus piernas.</p><p>—Firme aquí—volvió asentir y de forma temblorosa estampó su firma—Que tenga buen día~</p><p>La puerta se cerró lentamente.</p><p>—¡Jiminie son para ti! ¿Quien te las mando?<br/>Y entonces cuando pensó que no podía caer más bajo, lo logró.</p><p>Jungkook lo logró.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>De: Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>Para: Park Jimin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Jiminie, recuerda que puedes tomar algo de mi armario si sientes mucho frío, se que a Jeongsan no le gustan las estufas—habló de forma atenta el pelinegro antes de dejar el departamento, Jimin se sonrojó con violencia.<br/>Jungkook era como un verdadero príncipe.</p><p>Y le asustaba.</p><p>Había cuidado de él de una manera que no consideraba posible, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban el pelinegro le sonreía de forma sencilla mientras él apartaba su mirada. De un momento a otro se había vuelto muy servicial, ofreciendo su ayuda incluso en las cosas más tontas.</p><p>Los ojitos de Jeongsan brillaron de forma imperceptible.</p><p>Los niños siempre tendrán esa capacidad de notar cosas mucho antes que los adultos y él no podía dejar de notar que Jimin y su papá se comportan como lo harían una mamá y un papá.</p><p>Y eso hacía su pechito burbujear.</p><p>De forma un poco acelerada e impulsiva el castaño no dudo en correr hasta la habitación de Jeon, ahí tomó la sudadera más reciente de uso y la paso por su delgado cuerpo.</p><p>E inhalo de forma profunda.</p><p>El perfume de Jungkook le hacía temblar.</p><p>A paso contento volvió a la sala de estar para sentarse junto a Jeongsan y ver las caricaturas juntos, el pequeño se recostaría a su lado apoyando su cabecita en su pecho, de tanto en tanto haría algún comentario sorprendido relacionado a la televisión y terminaría por pedirle algo para comer al dulce muchacho.</p><p>—Más despacio, cariño.— El niño sintió como su corazoncito latía con fuerza ante aquellas palabras.<br/>Las mamás solían llamar a sus hijos cariño.</p><p>—S-sí... Perdón— Jimin sonrió antes de acariciar un poco su mejilla y limpiar la crema que caía por la comisura de su boca.</p><p>—¿Qué estará haciendo tu papi?—pensó en voz alta.</p><p>—Regañando al tío Tae.—Aseguró sin pensarlo dos veces.<br/>Jimin asintió completamente de acuerdo antes de internarse en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Y es que estos terminaban con dos ojitos de forma casi idéntica, oscuros y redondos acompañados con una sonrisa de conejo.</p><p>Taehyung no mentía cuando le rogó por ayudar al par, por tratarse de un viejo amigo el castaño incluso dejó su trabajo en aquel café, su corazón no pudiendo estar en paz sabiendo que alguien le necesitaba.</p><p>Kim de forma constante hacía comentarios sugerentes y enviaba imágenes de Jungkook en el trabajo.</p><p>Y es que era imposible.</p><p>Cualquiera termina confundido cuando la duda es sembrada. Sin poder evitarlo cuando te imaginas con alguien de pareja no puedes dejar la idea tan fácil.<br/>Pero Jimin sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado, así que de forma paciente había decidido disfrutar del pelinegro al máximo. Sus charlas, su sonrisa, su cercanía y su amabilidad.</p><p>Sabía que no estaría ahí para siempre y cuando se terminará el saber que disfruto todo hasta la última gota siempre le reconfortaría.</p><p>Nada dura para siempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Ya te vas?— preguntaron los dos al unísono cuando vieron al castaño recoger sus cosas, este sonrió un poco apenado antes de quitar la sudadera de su cuerpo.</p><p>—Puedes llevarla, no quiero que te resfríes.—Ahí iba de nuevo aquella preocupación y amabilidad que nublaba su juicio, Jimin negó tratando de calmar su corazón.</p><p>—Está bien así, me han traído un abrigo— Dijo antes de darle un apretado abrazo al niño quien le miraba como ciervo lastimado.</p><p>—Jiminie~ no me leíste un cuento— reclamó Jeongsan, nuevamente le miró apenado.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo siento mucho. A mi pap-</p><p>Su rostro palideció y los ojos de Jungkook oscurecieron.</p><p>—Sigue.</p><p>Jimin pareció temblar.</p><p>—Nada, tengo que irme—trato de escapar pero antes de salir por la puerta una fuerte mano agarró su muñeca.</p><p>—¿En serio tienes un sugar daddy?—Los ojos del castaño se abrieron tanto que parecieron querer salir de sus órbitas.</p><p>—¿D-de qué estás hablando?</p><p>Jungkook apretó la mandíbula.</p><p>—¿Por qué no me habías dicho?—soltó con un gruñido. </p><p>Jimin trató de soltarse.</p><p>—No es lo que crees— afirmó con ansiedad, eso solo hizo a Jungkook enfurecer más.</p><p>—Termina la frase de hace un rato.</p><p>—M-me están esperand-</p><p>—Hazlo.</p><p>Jimin cerró sus ojos con fuerza.</p><p>—A mi papi no le gusta que me quede hasta tarde en tu departamento— terminó por decir con la vergüenza haciéndolo querer lanzarse desde el balcón.</p><p>—Déjalo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Déjalo, yo puedo darte lo que quieras—soltó el pelinegro en medio de un impulso. El mayor arrugó la frente.</p><p>—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—Jungkook se descoloco un poco pero quiso mantenerse firme.</p><p>—Necesitas dinero porque te pago poco, conseguiste un sugar daddy— muy lejos de estar ofendido Jimin soltó una carcajada incrédula—¿Por qué te ríes?</p><p>El castaño siguió riendo hasta deshacerse del agarre que ejercía el menor.</p><p>Y sin parar de reír salió del departamento.<br/>Se sonrió de forma tonta cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor.</p><p>—¿Con que quieres ser mi sugar daddy?<br/>Volvió a reír y con un cálido abrazó su padre le recibió en el auto a pesar de su cara de pocos amigos.</p><p>—No me gusta ese chiquillo Park, es muy joven y tú demasiado lindo— sonrió enternecido antes de besar la mejilla del señor Park.</p><p>—Si sigues con eso le diré a mamá, estoy grande para que hagas estas cosas papá.<br/>El canoso hombre bufó antes de rodar los ojos.</p><p>—Estás cambiando a tu familia— dijo después de unos minutos con un sollozó falso haciendo a Jimin reír.</p><p>—Quien sabe, quizás y algún día terminamos siendo todos una gran familia.—Soltó con descaro Jimin antes de bajarse y correr hasta su departamento dejando al señor Park con un amargo sabor en la boca.</p><p>—Este niño realmente va a matarme algún día...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook lucía como un verdadero zombie esa mañana, el repulsivo pensamiento de alguien tocando al sublime castaño hacia su estómago enfermar.</p><p>Lo tenía un pedestal como la figura más santa y pura del planeta. ¿Un viejo sucio tocando su cuerpo a cambio dinero?</p><p>De su boca salió un jadeo involuntario, completamente frustrado al imaginar nuevamente que Jimin podría incluso disfrutarlo.</p><p>De mala gana llegó hasta la cocina donde los chicos más lindos que había conocido en su vida mantenían una conversación mientras desayunaban.</p><p>—Buenos días~— saludó contento el castaño, sin embargo todo pareció derrumbarse cuando el pelinegro no le dirigió la mirada.</p><p>¿Acaso estaba molesto? Jimin había decidido tomarlo con humor, pero definitivamente para Jungkook era algo más serio.</p><p>El pelinegro desayun con la vista fija en el plato.<br/>Jungkook eres un idiota. Cálmate, se repetía.</p><p>Pero no podía controlar la rabia y el disgusto pese a que Jimin no tuviera la culpa de nada.</p><p>—¿Podemos hablar?— cuestionó antes de pararse y caminar hasta su habitación. Jimin se puso pálido.<br/>Rápidamente le siguió, ¿qué es lo que le diría?</p><p>—¿Te hace daño?— los ojos de Jimin se abrieron con fuerza y negó con pánico.</p><p>—¡Mi papá jamás me haría daño!—. Y eso era verdad, Jimin era el único hijo de aquel matrimonio, decir que creció siendo el niño más mimado de la historia era poco.<br/>Jungkook se acercó a él, obligándolo a retroceder intimidado, sin embargó la puerta que había cerrado después de entrar se cruzó en su camino. No tenía escapatoria.</p><p>—¿Te trata bien?—Susurró de forma ronca cerca de su rostro, demasiado cerca de su rostro. Sólo se necesitaba unos centímetros para que sus cuerpos colisionan con fuerza, para que se besaran. Jimin desvío la mirada.</p><p>—Es el mejor papá que pude haber tenido—. Jungkook quiso azotar su cabeza contra la pared pero hizo algo mejor, la altura le permitía ver por la camisa de Jimin hacía abajo y no había nada.</p><p>No habían heridas, no habían chupones, solo una piel tersa y algo que parecía ser un tatuaje.<br/>Y quería besarle con tantas ansias que dolía. Pero no podía usar a Jimin en un intento de descubrir si podía follarse o no un chico.</p><p>Así que cambió completamente la idea.</p><p>—Jimin...</p><p>El castaño tragó con fuerza y alzó un poco su cabeza para mirar directamente sus ojos.</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—Preséntame un amigo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los últimos días habían sido un poco tensos. Con toda la disposición del mundo Jimin no dudo y mucho menos demoró en buscarle un amigo con quien salir.</p><p>Aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.</p><p>—Hola, un gusto. Soy Jeon Jungkook—. Se presentó, bastante más serio de lo que se debería estar para una cita.</p><p>El chico al frente suyo se sonrojó.</p><p>Y es que Jeon lucía deslumbrante, su alto y fornido cuerpo pegado a la tela de aquel traje negro, su cabello recién cortado y bien peinado junto un semblante duro y sexy.</p><p>El chico sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>—D-disculpa mi torpeza, soy Kim Yugyeom... El amigo de Jimin.—Terminó soltando una risita nerviosa, Jungkook casi rodó los ojos.</p><p>Demasiado alto.</p><p>Demasiado aegyo.</p><p>No es Jimin.</p><p>Esto sería una muy larga cena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Q-quieres salir con uno de mis amigos?—había preguntado incrédulo. En ese momento Jungkook se había separado de su cuerpo y para el dolor de su corazón había asentido.</p><p>Decepcionado.</p><p>Así se sentía.</p><p>¿Qué esperaba de todas formas?</p><p>Jungkook era otro idiota heterosexual, él se había hecho respetar e impuesto sus límites sin embargo, que el joven corriera a otro pene para descubrir lo que sea que buscaba saber le dolía.</p><p>—Eres un tonto... Es tu jefe.—Terminó por soltar al silencioso departamento.</p><p>Jeongsan ya estaba durmiendo y Jimin debía quedarse ahí hasta que el pelinegro llegara. ¿Tener que ver la sonrisa que traería después de follarse a Kim?</p><p>—Salir con un amigo mío ja. Eres un imbécil.—Jimin y Yugyeom apenas y eran conocidos no obstante, lo considero perfecto para la ocasión.—Gritara como un perra...</p><p>Oh y no olvidemos la parte en que sintió que se desmayaba cuando Jungkook salió de su habitación tan guapo y arreglado.</p><p>—Pero no para ti.</p><p>Se mordió el labio con fuerza.</p><p>¿Es por qué era muy bajo?</p><p>¿Su personalidad quizás? A muchas personas le desagrada su actitud delicada y un poco sumisa pero ¡él no era sumiso en ningún sentido!</p><p>—Quizás porque soy muy directo...</p><p>De a poco un lindo pucherito se formaba en su labio mientras seguía pensando.</p><p>Su papi y su mami siempre le decían que era lo más hermoso y precioso del mundo, otras personas también lo comentaban pero aun así seguía soltero.</p><p>"Porque no ha llegado alguien lo suficientemente bueno" decía su madre.</p><p>"Porque serás nuestro para siempre" soltaba su papá con maldad cuando era pequeño, en esos momentos Jimin se pondría a lloriquear porque el de verdad quería un príncipe y su padre con toda la naturalidad del mundo le respondería que él debía ser su propio príncipe.</p><p>—Pero yo quiero un príncipe—soltó como un niño pequeño.</p><p>¿Y sí Jungkook decidía que Yugyeom era mejor?</p><p>¡Oh no!</p><p>Se tomó la cabeza y tiró de su cabello completamente angustiado. Debía parar.</p><p>Encendió la televisión y con el volumen mínimo miro las imágenes que se reproducían.</p><p>Muy rápido terminó por quedarse dormido con un libro que anteriormente trato de leer.</p><p>Y un muy corto periodo de tiempo después Jungkook llegó con semblante aburrido y mortificado, entonces sus ojitos brillaron y perdió todo el aire en sus pulmones cuando vio como Jimin esperaba por él en el sillón, apenas tapado con una manta y usando una de sus sudaderas mientras su cabeza se doblaba un poco.</p><p>Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta del ajustado traje mientras caminaba al castaño.</p><p>Él no lo estaba esperando, esperaba para ir a casa.</p><p>De pronto se sentía decepcionado.</p><p>Pero a pesar de la decepción su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Cada vez que simplemente le observaba y notaba una vez más que era perfecto.</p><p>Jungkook se arrodilló frente a Jimin y se sorprendió de que en sus manos descansara un texto universitario sobre la administración de empresas. Recordaba haberlo leído en la universidad hace no mucho tiempo. </p><p>Quitó el libro con cuidado y se debatió entre despertarlo, taparle mejor o quizás llevarlo a su cama para que estuviera más cómodo.</p><p>Pero no hizo ninguna de esas.</p><p>De forma un poco canalla aprovechó la inconsciencia del castaño para quitar los mechones de cabello que caían por su frente y acariciar un poco su cabeza. Con mucho cuidado se sentó a su lado y no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó observando su rostro.</p><p>Su piel tan linda y tersa, sus ojitos y su pequeña nariz de botón, sus irresistibles labios y aquellos lunares esparcidos de forma perfecta.</p><p>Jungkook estaba triste.</p><p>El no podía asegurar ser gay, la cita con Yugyeom le resultó terriblemente aburrida, nada había sido como le hubiera gustado. Cuando tuvo que llevarle a casa y el chico intentó besarle fue probablemente la parte más difícil.</p><p>Porque le dio asco.</p><p>La idea le causó una repulsión que sacudió su estómago hasta que llegó a su hogar.</p><p>Ahí cambió todo.</p><p>De un momento a otro la ausencia de Jimin era algo que se notaba demasiado. Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado con sus padres que cuando llegó a su departamento no pudo evitar sentirse como si algo faltara y ahora lo hacía cada vez que el castaño no estaba.</p><p>Y no era sólo él quien lo notaba, sino también Jeongsan.<br/>¿Qué pasa si algún día te vas? Solía preguntarse de vez <br/>en cuando.</p><p>—No nos dejes nunca— murmuró mientras su mano tocaba con cuidado aquella cabellera tan linda y sana.</p><p>El castaño se removió un poco y sus ojitos se abrieron completamente. Nuevamente su corazón dio un salto y con mucha cautela observó el rostro de Jimin.</p><p>—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó después de unos segundos mirándole fijo. Ninguno se movió.</p><p>Antes de responder el pelinegro pareció pensárselo un poco.</p><p>¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de clasificar su orientación sexual?</p><p>¿Por qué no podían simplemente gustarle las personas y ya?</p><p>—¿Lo follaste?—el pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos y se exaltó con sorpresa.</p><p>—N-no.</p><p>Jimin asintió un poco antes de seguir mirándole fijo. Cohibido, el pelinegro trato de levantarse pero una suave y delicada mano detuvo sus movimientos.</p><p>—Me estabas haciendo cariño, sigue—ordenó. No quería sonar tan duro pero era algo que no podía evitar cuando se sentía ansioso.</p><p>El celular encima de la mesa de centro comenzó a sonar. Papi, estaba llamando.</p><p>Jungkook soltó un bufido dispuesto a levantarse pero nuevamente el castaño le retuvo.</p><p>—Es mi papá, biológico—habló haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Jungkook no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues el mayor se le había acurrucado en el pecho.</p><p>—¿Q-qué haces?</p><p>—Me acomodó, somos amigos.—Jungkook asintió antes de nuevamente llevar sus manos al cabello del castaño—<br/>¿Trató de besarte?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—¿Lo besaste?</p><p>—No pude.</p><p>Jimin guardó silencio unos segundos.</p><p>—¿Por qué?—el pelinegro se removió incómodo.</p><p>—N-no quería—el castaño bufó.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, ¿quién querría besar a Yugyeom?</p><p>—¿N-no lo besarías?</p><p>—Por supuesto que no— tragó con fuerza.</p><p>—¿A-a quién besarías?—Jimin se levantó y giró un poco, el rostro serio y sus cejas un poco arrugadas.</p><p>—A mi, por supuesto.</p><p>—Pero no dejas que cualquiera te bese— soltó frustrado, estaba tan cerca. Jimin se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.</p><p>Sin embargo su cerebro iba y venía en una gran lucha, ¿y si lo hacía?</p><p>Todo eso quedó en otro plano cuando una mano acarició su rostro con delicadeza. Jungkook vio la confusión desbordando sus ojitos oscuros.</p><p>—Querías cariño, somos amigos— explicó. Jimin estuvo a punto de decir algo pero terminó por no hacerlo, en  vez de eso inclinó el cuerpo hacía adelante mientras cerraba los ojos. El azabache retrocedió asustado.</p><p>Y le dolió.</p><p>Por favor no me hagas esto, rogaba Jungkook una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sólo estoy respetando lo que dijiste.</p><p>—¿Te doy asco?</p><p>—Por supuesto que no.</p><p>—Entonces ¿por qué te alejaste?—Jungkook soltó un quejido, Jimin se estaba contradiciendo.</p><p>—Te estoy respetando.</p><p>—Pero yo lo quiero—admitió con el rostro serio, escondiendo detrás esa máscara un manojo de nervios y una carita afligida al ser rechazado.</p><p>—No sé si soy gay.</p><p>—Déjame ayudarte—terminó por soltar antes de volver a inclinarse. La posición era incómoda  y estaba literalmente cayendo del sillón, sin embargo a ninguno le importo los suficiente.</p><p>En un completo silencio el castaño reunió el coraje que no tenía y actuó como lo hubiera hecho a los quince, completamente desvergonzado e impulsivo acercó sus rostros y se quedó ahí esperando.</p><p>Jungkook tragó con fuerza y se ordenó a sí mismo controlar su ritmo cardíaco, sus ojos seguían desviándose al par de labios que le esperaban entreabiertos.</p><p>Entonces cerró los ojos a medida que sus respiraciones se mezclaban y con el cuerpo temblando por los nervios besó a un chico.</p><p>Y fue mejor que cualquier beso que hubiera dado, porque unos labios siempre serán los mismos en cualquier lugar pero lo que había hecho explotar su mente era la persona en frente suyo.</p><p>Una sonrisa, una mente y nada más que eso fue lo que necesito Jimin para derrumbar los muros del pelinegro quien ahora tomaba su nuca con fuerza mientras apegaba más sus bocas, sabiendo que debía controlarse a pesar de que el castaño no parecía molesto, en efecto sólo separaba más los labios e inclinaba más la cabeza una y otra vez. Sus bocas salivando más de lo normal ante el grado de satisfacción que tenían sus cuerpos.</p><p>Con cuidado ambos se acomodaron mejor, recostandose mientras sus labios seguían pegados, las mejillas del castaño completamente rojas ante lo descarado que había sido su comportamiento.</p><p>Una pequeña sonrisita escapó del pelinegro mientras los movimientos de su boca se volvían más apasionados y profundos, ralentizando el beso y haciendo que Jimin perdiera la cabeza completamente.</p><p>Entonces se separaron.</p><p>Y ante la mirada asustaba del más pequeño Jungkook volvió a sonreír y volvió a tomar sus labios con fuerza.</p><p>Y así por horas sin notar como la noche se les pasaba, disfrutando de leves caricias y completamente perdidos en el otro.</p><p>Sí, Jungkook no era gay.</p><p>Tampoco era heterosexual.</p><p>Porque su atracción se resumía a una sola persona en este mundo.</p><p>Park Jimin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimin mordía su labio con fuerza reteniendo una carcajada. Jamás imagino ver a Jungkook siendo regañado e ignorado en la manera que lo hacía ahora.</p><p>—¡Abuela! ¿Iremos por helado?</p><p>Todos almorzaban de forma entretenida y llena de paz, al menos Jimin y Jeongsan lo estaban disfrutando.</p><p>Inmediatamente los ojos del pelinegro se entrecierran mientras golpeteaba el interior de su mejilla con molestia.</p><p>Atento a cada movimiento del pelinegro, el castaño casi suspira.</p><p>Demasiado guapo.</p><p>—¿Quien te dejó entrar?— preguntó de forma brusca, su madre ni siquiera pareció inmutarse.</p><p>—No me habías dicho que habías contratado un niñero tan lindo y adorable, de saberlo estaría aquí todas las mañanas para conversar—Jimin se sonrojó y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho.</p><p>Pero a Jungkook seguía sin hacerle gracia.</p><p>—¡Jiminie es lo mejor del mundo~! Es muy lindo y muy cariñoso y me da muchos mimos y-</p><p>La señora Jeon se carcajeó.</p><p>Jimin no puede negar que casi salió corriendo cuando una mujer tan parecida al que había clasificado como "crush" le sorprendió en la puerta del departamento.</p><p>—Lo sé pequeño, hable toda la mañana con él, tú me viste.</p><p>—¿A qué hora llegaste?</p><p>La mujer se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Espere hasta verte salir y subí, no podía creerlo cuando mi propio hijo decidió llamarme para saber cómo estaba, hablarme con tanta emoción y ahora... Ahora entiendo por qué— finalizó con una sonrisa que Jimin no supo descifrar.</p><p>A pesar del rubor en sus mejillas, Jungkook siguió serio.</p><p>—Jamás volveré a llamarte.—El joven de veintidós se había vuelto en un adolescente rebelde cuando encontró a su madre en el lugar.—¿A qué hora te vas? ¿No es muy tarde para que andes tan sola? Viejita.</p><p>Entonces la mujer sonrió y Jimin tuvo escalofríos.</p><p>Ambos se miraron fijo.</p><p>—Me corresponde un fin de semana con mi pequeño, lo extraño un montón.</p><p>—¡Yo también abuel-</p><p>—No quiero, es mío.</p><p>—¡También es mío! Yo te hice y tú lo hiciste a él.</p><p>—¡P-pero mamá!</p><p>—Jungkook madura, Jeongsan quiere ir.</p><p>De mala gana el pelinegro miró a su hijo a quien le brillaban los ojitos de la emoción.</p><p>—P-pero ¿por cuanto?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Vamos, no es tan malo.—Trató de reconfortar mientras Jungkook hacía un berrinche.</p><p>—P-pero le extraño.</p><p>—Podrías haberlos acompañado.</p><p>El pelinegro negó mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie igual que un niño pequeño.</p><p>—Mamá no me dejaría— volvió a quejarse antes de lanzarse al sillón, quedando recostado boca abajo mientras un brazo le colgaba—Quiero a mi hijo~, Jeongsan te extraño~</p><p>Jimin rió entredientes antes de acercarse al sillón. Nuevamente era sábado pero este definitivamente sería distinto.</p><p>—La odio tanto, quiere robar a mi hijo...— el castaño quedó arrodillado a su lado y acarició un poco su cabeza.</p><p>Ambos se sonrojaron.</p><p>—P-perdón...—murmuró mientras retiraba su mano, regañándose por ser tan cariñoso, pero esta terminó envuelta por una más grande y extremadamente suave.</p><p>—E-Está bien...</p><p>Ambos sonrieron pero luego Jimin aclaró su garganta.</p><p>—Quizás... debería irme. Jeongsan no está y-</p><p>—Quédate.</p><p>Oh, bendita era la capacidad cardiaca del castaño para soportar todos esos golpes que producía Jungkook en su pecho.</p><p>—¿Q-quieres que me quedé?—. Su voz desbordaba ilusión. Jungkook quien estaba sentado ahora en el sillón, agachó otra vez la mirada mientras asentía.</p><p>Pero que idiotas lucían, como dos adolescentes frente a su primer amor en serio.</p><p>Y ahora venía esa parte en la que ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, eso floreciendo en sus pechos los paralizaba.</p><p>¿Debería invitarle una cita? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el pelinegro.</p><p>No iba a mentir.</p><p>Tenía miedo.</p><p>Esto era en serio, sus sentimientos y los de Jeongsan estaban en juego, las probabilidades de que fuera un fracaso eran demasiada altas.</p><p>Pero también lo eran de que resultara algo hermoso y duradero.</p><p>—¿Q-quieres salir?— Tenían los dedos de las manos entrelazados. Jungkook intentó retener una gran sonrisita de conejo pero no funcionó.</p><p>—¿A dónde quieres ir hyung?</p><p>—Uhm, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?</p><p>Oh y aquí iba de nuevo. Al menos Jungkook no podía pensar en alguna opción decente.</p><p>¿Parque de juegos?</p><p>¿Helado supremo?</p><p>¿Trampolines?</p><p>Lo que fuese sentiría un vacío permanente hasta que su hijo volviera, dios. ¿Por qué había tanto silencio?</p><p>El castaño no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste ante la actitud del pelinegro, lucía completamente perdido y la verdad es que no lo comprendía por más que lo intentara.</p><p>Él no era papá después de todo.</p><p>Aun.</p><p>—Lo que tu quieras, Jimin-shi— presionó los labios y formo una linea.</p><p>Quiso decirle a Jungkook que le gustaría un paseo, algo común y completamente gratis pero no soportaba las miradas o el desprecio, eso era algo con lo que no podía lidiar.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo sus opciones eliminaban cualquier cosa que significara cercanía o poca luz como un cine, o mucha soledad como el mismo departamento.</p><p>Jimin va a ser sincero y es que las ganas de ser follado por Jungkook emergieron desde aquella única sesión de besos y no quería que todo saliera mal por apresurarse.</p><p>¿Qué pasaba si Jungkook no era capaz de llegar más lejos?</p><p>No quería ilusionarse demasiado a pesar de que tomaría las cosas con calma.</p><p>Ambos se habían quedado en silencio.</p><p>—Yo, uh...</p><p>—Había pensado en...</p><p>Y los dos soltaron un suspiro agobiado.</p><p>¿Acaso lo estaban pensando demasiado?</p><p>—¿Cómo estás?—dijoJungkook de la nada, no podía quedarse congelado, ellos ya se conocían un poco, como amigos necesitaban aprender a comportarse.</p><p>—Bien, ¿y tú?</p><p>—Estoy triste porque mi madre es una bruja— Jimin rió—. ¿C-Cómo está tu padre?</p><p>La misma sonrisa que ofrecía Jeongsan ante esa pregunta fue la que apareció en el rostro del castaño.</p><p>—Está muy bien, debería poner mi celular en silencio antes de que comience a llamar... Por cierto, sigo esperando eso de ayudarme para dejar a mi sugar daddy.</p><p>Jungkook se atragantó.</p><p>—Y-yo de verdad lo siento. Mis más sinceras disculpas a ti y tu familia completa, n-no sé qué me pas-</p><p>No pudo seguir hablando pues un lindo dedito índice se había puesto frente sus labios para callarlo.</p><p>—No fue eso lo que pregunté.</p><p>Jungkook se atragantó de nuevo.</p><p>Por supuesto que había imaginado cómo ayudar a Jimin con su sugar daddy. Como un príncipe encantador rescatando a la princesa del castillo le daría a Jimin un techo, viviría en un departamento que se acercaba a lo lujoso y aunque sobraban habitaciones, estas estaban vacías... Lamentablemente debería dormir con él.</p><p>—De verdad no quiero saber en qué estas pensando.</p><p>—¡N-no me malinterpretes!</p><p>—Kookie, está bien.</p><p>—¿Kookie?</p><p>—Si. Tu madre te llamó así, ¿te molesta?</p><p>Claro que le molestaba, su madre amaba avergonzarlo.</p><p>—No, suena muy lindo cuando lo dices... ¿Q-qué más te dijo esa mujer?—Jimin sonrió formando dos medias lunas.</p><p>—Que eras el ser más testarudo e idiota de este mundo... Pero eso ya lo sabía.</p><p>—¡O-oye!—Jimin soltó una carcajada antes de pararse y poder sentarse en el sillón como correspondía.</p><p>—¿Puedo besarte?</p><p>Inmediatamente dejó de reír mientras le miraba como cachorro perdido.</p><p>Jungkook eso debías pensarlo, se regaño.</p><p>Pero es que había aguantado demasiado. Más de una semana sin tocar aquellos labios.</p><p>—No lo sé...</p><p>—Por favor.</p><p>—Es que-</p><p>—Solo uno, chiquitito—Imitó a Jeongsan, con desconfianza el castaño asintió, su rostro sonrojándose con anticipación.</p><p>Jungkook sonrió grande antes de dejar en leve roce en sus labios.</p><p>—¿Eso fue todo?— el pelinegro se carcajeó.</p><p>—¡Solo pedí un besito! Hubiera estado mal tomar más que eso—. Falso tenía impreso en la frente.</p><p>—B-bueno... No tenías que tomarlo tan literal...</p><p>—¿En serio?</p><p>Jimin asintió y como en una linda película romántica cerró sus ojos.</p><p>Esta vez Jungkook beso la punta de su nariz.</p><p>—¿Estás jugando conmigo?— la carcajada del pelinegro era algo realmente satisfactorio de escuchar pero no cuando se burlaban de Park Jimin.</p><p>—Bésame.</p><p>—¿Por qué eres tan mandón? Siempre me das ordenes, he perdido el control de este lugar en el momento que lo pisaste.</p><p>—Nunca tuviste el control porque te faltaba yop— contestó jugueteando.</p><p>—Es verdad.—Admitió simple. Jimin le observó buscando el chiste pero estaba siendo completamente sincero.</p><p>—¿S-soy importante para ti?</p><p>—Fundamental.</p><p>—Bésame.</p><p>—No quiero apresurar las cosas y-</p><p>—Jungkook sólo bésame.</p><p>Y lo logró nuevamente, entre sus jugueteos y sinceridad Jeon fue capaz de probar una vez más esos labios.</p><p>Definitivamente gay pero sólo por Park Jimin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las risas ligeras y llenas de felicidad llenaban el departamento mientras ambos chicos se recostaban en el sillón. En un principio no habiendo contacto alguno pero a medida que pasaban las horas y la conversación se volvía más cómoda, también lo hacían sus cuerpos.</p><p>Es por eso que Jimin ahora estaba recostado en el pecho de Jungkook mientras una de sus manos rodeaba su cintura. Sentía que su pecho podría explotar de la emoción y eso le quería hacer chillar como un cerdo (romántico, lo sé).</p><p>Por su parte Jungkook no estaba muy distinto, todos sus sentidos extremadamente sensibles para sentir que se desmayaría cada vez que el castaño le miraba a los ojos o cuando recostaba la cabeza en su pecho. Sus mejillas eran cubiertas por un leve rubor al saber que Jimin podía sentir el golpeteo incesante de su corazón.</p><p>—Y por eso tengo esta cicatriz— terminó de relatar el castaño mientras señalaba una pequeña marca en su mano.</p><p>Jungkook quería llorar de lo lindo que era.</p><p>Y es que Taehyung no podía estar más en lo correcto. En el transcurso de esas tres o cuatro horas, Jimin había hablado demasiadas cosas de él. Nada importante ni fundamental pero sí aquellos detalles que debía saber.</p><p>Su cumpleaños, el nombre de alguna mascota, su comida favorita y el colegio en el que solía estudiar. Jungkook aun no podía asimilar que un ángel tan lindo como el castaño pudo ser amigo cercano de alguien como Kim Taehyung.</p><p>Pero al mismo tiempo algo amargo dejaba sus rastros y luego se revolvía en su estómago.</p><p>Jimin simplemente había confiado demasiado rápido en él.</p><p>Sólo bastaron un par de acciones atentas y por más horrible que sonase ahora estaba en la palma de su mano.</p><p>Y lo odiaba, quería protegerlo, de pronto parecía tan vulnerable a su entorno.</p><p>—¿Qué estás pensando?— susurró una voz tan dulce como la miel, los ojos del pelinegro brillaron al ver como las mejillas del castaño lucían más lindas y regordetas por la posición.</p><p>Y sonrió muy parecido a un conejito.</p><p>—En ti.—Una mueca entre vergüenza y satisfacción se formó en su rostro mientras relamía sus labios.</p><p>Definitivamente Jungkook se desmayaría.</p><p>—Eres muy guapo.—Trató de provocar el castaño con una sonrisita de lado.</p><p>—¡H-hyung!—Oh dios ya no podía mirarle a la cara, estaba completamente avergonzado (y satisfecho), podía sentir los vasos sanguíneos de su rostro dilatándose hasta sus orejas.</p><p>—Es solo la verdad.—Admitió desvergonzado. Y ahí iba otra prueba de por qué le volvía tan loco.</p><p>Sintiéndose con la confianza suficiente, Jungkook llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del castaño a quien no le tembló la mirada una sola vez, acarició con su pulgar analizando cada simple detalle de su rostro.</p><p>Etéreo, sublime, perfecto. Todas esas palabras no parecían ser suficientes.</p><p>—¿Vas a besarme?</p><p>¿Podía besarlo de nuevo?</p><p>Con una sonrisita tímida el pelinegro acercó sus rostros, siempre sosteniendo el de Jimin de forma delicada y firme.</p><p>Soniditos de satisfacción escapaban sus bocas a medida que unían sus lenguas. Los labios de Jimin eran tan gruesos y suaves que el pelinegro no podía evitar tirar de ellos y morder con más fuerza de la necesaria.</p><p>Y a Jimin le encantaba.</p><p>Después de unos minutos lograron separarse, respirando de forma agitada con los ojos vidriosos.</p><p>—Se ha hecho un poco tarde  ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?— Jungkook asintió mientras aclaraba su garganta y se incorporaba en el sillón, Jimin caminó hasta una silla donde descansaba su chaqueta y tomó su bolso.</p><p>Y Jungkook quedó completamente embobado mirando su trasero.</p><p>—¿Qué te gustaría com- oh ¿qué haces?—cerró la boca y parpadeó un poco.</p><p>—¿Y-yo? Uh, nada. L-Lo siento...</p><p>Jimin negó con la cabeza mientras reía entre dientes, tomó el abrigo de Jungkook y caminó hasta él par ponérselo con cuidado.</p><p>Entonces susurró.</p><p>—Si tanto te gusta, puedes tocarlo.—El pelinegro se atragantó y el mayor fue hasta la puerta mientras reía.</p><p>Eso no era parte de ir lento en una relación o lo que sea que tuviesen pero no podía evitarlo.</p><p>Se sentía vivaz al lado de Jungkook, como si pudiera lograr todo lo que se propusiera. Inexplicable sin duda alguna pues jamás había llegado a un punto en el que deseara tanto la presencia de una persona, era como si no pudiera tener suficiente de él, de su voz, su sonrisa, su tacto.</p><p>Suspiró más que enamorado y caminó junto a Jungkook por las calles de la capital. Ambos perdidos en las sensaciones que guardaban su interior con un silencio cómodo mientras el frío del otoño trataba de penetrar sus cuerpos.</p><p>El pelinegro no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada de soslayo al precioso chico que iba a su lado, se sentía orgulloso de poder caminar al lado de una belleza como esa y su corazón se derretía al ver el tono rojizo que había tomado la punta de su pequeña nariz.</p><p>Entonces tuvo el gran impulso de tomar su mano, con toda la confianza del mundo caminar de su mano en una sociedad como la que les rodeaba pero, ahora parecía ponerle nervioso, porque definitivamente sus sentimientos estaban involucrados.</p><p>Convenciéndose de que Jimin no se negaría miró hacia abajo y un sonidito frustrado escapó de su boca cuando vio que en efecto el castaño tenía las manos en sus bolsillos.</p><p>Ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde se dirigían pero no les importo, el momento era perfecto, sólo ellos dos disfrutando la compañía del otro.</p><p>Jungkook miró hacía los faroles con una mueca pensativa, tratando de idear un plan para poder tomar la preciosa manito de Jimin.</p><p>Y comenzaba a desesperarse, ansiaba el tacto.</p><p>—Tienes cinco dedos.</p><p>—¿Uh?</p><p>Jimin le miró completamente confundido y el pelinegro quiso aventarse a la calle y ser arrollado por un auto.</p><p>Lentamente el castaño quitó la mano se su bolsillo y la miró con curiosidad.</p><p>Sus deditos son tan lindos, grito Jungkook internamente.</p><p>Luego de mirarlas fijo se encogió de hombros y debido al frío intentó llevarla nuevamente a su bolsillo pero de forma muy torpe y en un movimiento un poco brusco Jungkook la tomó.</p><p>Realmente eres algo distinto, pensó el castaño con los ojitos brillando mientras el pelinegro miraba fijamente al frente.</p><p>Ahí donde la piel de sus palmas se tocaban recorría un extraño hormigueo y con una oleada de valentía Jungkook entrelazo sus dedos.</p><p>Y ambos se sonrojaron.</p><p>Sonrieron de forma tímida y apegaron un poco sus cuerpos, sus hombros rozando mientras sus manos se balanceaban.</p><p>Jungkook... Creo que me gustas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estoy publicando está novela aquí porque wattpad es una caca y borra las cosas de golpe. A pesar de hacer reclamos y enviar emails no recibí respuesta así que no esperare que está novela siga el mismo destino de otras :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Como se supone que harás eso?—Expresó con burla. A pesar de la rabia y miedo arremolinados en su interior el joven tragó con fuerza, manteniendo una postura firme.</p><p>—Él me ama— aseguró.</p><p>Sin embargo su cuerpo se sacudió cuando obtuvo como respuesta una carcajada vieja y gastada.</p><p>—¿Y por cuánto sería eso?... Solo espera hasta que se entere quien eres.</p><p>Jimin se removió incómodo antes de despertar, la alarma sonando de forma molesta avisándole sobre un nuevo día laboral        <br/>Jimin se removió incómodo antes de despertar, la alarma sonando de forma molesta danod aviso sobre un nuevo día laboral.</p><p>No quería admitirlo pero estaba cansado.</p><p>Despertar tan temprano de lunes a sábados y llegar tan tarde más la atención que sus padres le exigían le tenían exhausto.</p><p>Adoraba a Jeongsan con toda su alma pero cuidar de un niño no era menor exigencia. Por eso mismo siempre expresó con burla lo mucho que prefería cuidar de uno ajeno a uno propio.</p><p>Ni siquiera el pensamiento de algún beso discreto por parte de Jungkook le hacían sentir mejor.</p><p>—Eres realmente detestable Park Jimin— con dificultad se puso de pie y caminó lentamente a la ducha.</p><p>El agua cayendo en su espalda y empapando su cabello castaño si le hicieron sentir mejor.</p><p>Repasó con cariño todo lo vivido con Jungkook aquel sábado, sin duda alguna había sido un día destacable.</p><p>No por ser el mejor día de su vida o el más feliz pero el tumulto de emociones que atravesaron su ser eran abrumantes.</p><p>Se vistió, peinó y maquilló con cuidado. Por lo general siempre tenía cuidado con su imagen pero desde que conoció a Jungkook se había vuelto casi obsesivo.</p><p>Él realmente quería verse bonito para el pelinegro y es que Jungkook lograba lucir perfecto sólo respirando.</p><p>Tomó todo lo necesario antes de dejar el departamento y caminar por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, a pesar de ser temprano ya se podía notar una cantidad decente de transeúntes y vehículos.</p><p>De tanto en tanto cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente el frío de una mañana otoñal. Jimin realmente amaba los paseos y caminar, es por eso que a pesar de ser una distancia considerable caminaba hasta el departamento de aquellos dos seres que habían vuelto su vida tan interesante.</p><p>—¡Jiminie!— y entonces todo el cansancio en su cuerpo podía ser borrado, la sonrisa y energía de Jeongsan eran una potencia de energía para él.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Cómo estuvo el fin de semana con los abuelos?— de forma desesperaba el niño le obligó a tomarle en brazos, apenas y había entrado al departamento.</p><p>—¡Fue increíble! Muchos dulces y postres y galletas y pasteles y-</p><p>—Hola.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral ante aquella voz un poco ronca debido a la hora, levantó la mirada y perdió el aire cuando fue bendecido con un Jungkook recién bañado y a medio vestir.</p><p>Jimin se sonrojó.</p><p>—H-hola...</p><p>Los ojos de Jeonsan brillaron antes de removerse para que Jimin le dejara y saltar al sillón a ver caricaturas.</p><p>De forma tímida el castaño caminó hasta el pelinegro quien le esperaba con una sonrisita de lado.</p><p>—¿Cómo estás, precioso?— oh dios se iba a desmayar.</p><p>—B-bien ¿y tú?—Jungkook mantuvo la sonrisa enternecida antes de tomar el mentón de Jimin y cruzar miradas. Moría por besarle pero frente a Jeongsan había que saber comportarse.</p><p>—Muy bien ahora que tengo a mis chicos— ¿acababa de llamarle su chico? Su estómago revoloteo.</p><p>—Y-yo iré a preparar desayuno, ¿si?—El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa pero antes de dejarle ir sostuvo su muñeca con delicadeza.</p><p>—No se muy bien cómo abotonar la camisa— las pupilas del castaño se dilataron y tragó, tenía todas las ganas de responder de forma sucia e indebida pero ambos sabían que Jeongsan escuchaba atento cada palabra.</p><p>Así que con las manos temblando abotono primero ambos puños y luego los pocos botones que faltaban. Jungkook sonrió nuevamente y es que lo venía haciendo desde que despertó al saber que cuando llegara del trabajo Jeongsan y Jimin le estarían esperando.</p><p>—Eres un ángel— soltó antes de volver a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse. Completamente cohibido Jimin fue a la cocina y preparó un desayuno rápido.</p><p>Sus ojitos pesaban igual que todo su cuerpo.</p><p>—Quizás me he resfriado...—Rápidamente rebuscó en su bolso algún medicamento de los que siempre cargaba con cuidado.</p><p>Tragó la pastilla con una buena cantidad de agua y luego se preparó una taza con té, limón y miel.</p><p>Solo unos treinta minutos después ambos Jeon devoraban de forma cómica su desayuno y es que eran una copia. Como empujaban la comida más a fondo y sus mejillas se volvían redondas.</p><p>Rió un poquito.</p><p>—Más despacio, cariño. Te puedes atragantar.—Ambos levantaron la mirada en su dirección y luego arrugaron la frente al notar como los dos respondían ante el apodo.</p><p>—Jiminie es mío— avisó de forma posesiva el más pequeño del lugar, Jungkook parecía ofendido.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?</p><p>—¡Yo lo conocí primero!—Alegó Jeongsan antes de sacarle la lengua a su padre. Desesperado Jungkook miró a Jimin en busca de ayuda pero este solo se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Tiene la razón, el me recibió en la puerta.</p><p>Jeongsan sonrió de forma socarrona antes de seguir su desayuno.</p><p>—No puedo creerlo... No me quieren en este lugar— refunfuño.</p><p>Y Jimin no pudo evitar pensar que Jungkook realmente era un niño.</p><p>Uno que tuvo la necesidad de crecer más rápido de lo debido.</p><p>—Yo te quiero— respondió con un dulce susurró.</p><p>Nuevamente el par de tórtolos sonrió y bajó la mirada.</p><p>Ridículos y asquerosos pensaba Jeongsan pero en el fondo su pechito se entibiaba.</p><p>Aún no podía decirle a su papá eso.</p><p>Pero suponía que podía esperar.</p><p>¿Cierto?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les este gustando la novela. Seguiré actualizando a medida que edite más capítulos.</p><p>¡Tengan buena semana!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>